Blood Moon
by ComicLover1229
Summary: Bella's life is fine. She's in love and pefectly happy. And then this moron had to show back up in her life. Bella/Edward, Leah/OC, SecretBAMF!Bella, Sam gets just desserts. Rated for language. Semi-AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A few quick notes about timeline and Au-ness of this world:**

 **The James thing didn't happen, so this Bella has not been attacked nor bitten by any vampires (yet).**

 **While Bella and the Cullens both know about the wolf back on the Rez, Jacob is not a wolf at the current time.**

 **Edward and the Cullens have not left.**

 **If you have other questions about this world and they aren't answered in-story I'll post answers here so leave questions in the review section.**

 **Happy Reading!**

Life couldn't be worse for Jackson Argent. Imagine a worse case scenario, Jack has probably lived it. Friend who likely hate for the rest of her life? Check. Dead family members? Triple check. Dead friends? Not enough check-marks in the world. Secrets can never tell a soul? Check. Cursed by a demon? Probably check. Moving across the country against his wishes despite a horrible nagging feeling in the back of his mind? Check.

What the hell was even in Forks, Washington?

His dad has mentioned a few family friends in town but considering the last ones had been mass murdering psychopaths he had little faith.

Maybe he'll get some actual sleep on the plane.

He hasn't had a peaceful night's sleep since that day.

He knew he looked rough and he knew his dad worried, but it felt like every time he closed his eyes he went back there, to that moment. To the corpses. To her scream.

He shook his head trying to clear his mind. It worked, for now.

Maybe Dad was right, maybe getting away from this place was for the best. Maybe Bella had the right idea, move as far way as she could get.

* * *

MEANWHILE:

Bella Swan opened her eyes and looked around the room. Sill gone. Edward wouldn't be back for another two days. She found herself looking outside the window again. The one he came through for their visits. The love of her life. Her vampire.

How would Kara react to this? The her dating a vampire of all things?

Probably laugh. There was certainly a level of irony to it all.

Of all the creatures she could have ended up falling in love with, it had to one that survives off of blood.

Her dad was out fishing and her boyfriend was out in the woods feeding on deer. Or mountain lions.

Today was as good a day as any.

Up in her closet hidden behind some books was a small wooden box. It was miniscule to what she used to have, but that was practical, this was more of a memento, a reminder she kept just in case. A box with an easy to open lid and compartments. A jokingly easy to spot false bottom that held a quaint little notebook. Anyone else would confuse it for a diary.

In truth it was more of a bestiary. Well, that's what the others had called it.

She flipped it open and saw rough sketches and notes. Most were 2-3 years old, she added entries as she found creatures. Of course the first entry was of course, werewolves. A brief small smile crossed her face. She shook it off and flipped forward to the end of the story.

The last few pages were note and plans to answer one simple question:

How in the hell can a witch lose her powers by being shot with an arrow?

She knew the person who took the shot has no magic, he couldn't have gotten either the arrow or bow enchanter in the time frame from when she last saw his equipment and the firing of the arrow, the tip was a blend of silver and iron most likely as that was in most of his arrows. But neither metal has the properties of stripping a witch of her magic.

Which narrows it down to one thing, the poison the jackass used to knock her out.

She had a few potential ingredients but she couldn't find a recipe that lasted as long as this has.

She could get more clues if she could ask the person but she had no intention of ever speaking to that person again. Ever. Besides he was still in Phoenix.

Probably. She hadn't checked on that family since the incident.

Nope. Stopping that train of thought right the hell there. She's hit a wall with her magic research and until she finds a poison recipe that can do what happened to her she just has to continue living like a regular human. With a vampire boyfriend. And a pack of hostile werewolves who won't mind their own damn business.

She needs to find a cure sooner rather than later.

Preferably one that doesn't involve her nearly dying.

One source had said re-attunement might help but…her initial attunement was a bit extreme and frankly re-traumatizing herself with near death is the last thing she needs to be doing. Especially since she isn't sure it would even work.

"What cha' doin' Bells?" her father asked, sticking his head through the door.

"Dad!" she startled. "I thought you were fishing!" He had said as much the night before, 'don't be worried if I'm not here when you wake up I'm out with Harry and Billy."

"Yeah, Henry had to cancel, Leah's still sick with a massive fever. Poor thing."

"That's sucks, I was looking forward to cooking up some fresh fish."

Charlie cracked a smile, "By the way have you had a chance to check up in the attic?"

"Yeah I've seen the attic. Why what's up?"

"There's something in there I keep wanting to give you but can't find. An old family heirloom. Your grandma wanted you to have it. An old journal passed drown from Swan women. Have you see anything like that up there?"

"No I haven't seen anything like that. I find it I'll let you know." The mention brought back an old memory, when she was very young Bella had been shown some kind of leather bound book by her sick Grandma. "I think I know what you're talking about though, the one with the knots on the front?"

"Yeah that thing."

"I'll have to take another look."

"Okay then, I'll leave you be kiddo."

"See you around Dad." He left the door and she quickly packed up her notebook back into the box and stuffed it back where it went. She was missing her Pulse Sense.

"I have got to get my powers back." She whispered to herself, she couldn't imagine what she might have said if he had seen what she was doing. She had school tomorrow, but maybe taking another look at the dust attic might yield this missing tome.

* * *

It was Jack's first Monday in Forks, Washington and the universe had already tried to kill him.

But at least the populace was normal humans. As far as he could tell.

Then again he had only seen a handful of his fellow classmates so who knows what horrors lurked in these damp, rainy and snowy halls.

He really needed to work on his optimism.

He closed his locker and rubbed the back of his head where it had collided with wet concrete earlier. It hurt and he was supposedly lucky nothing had cracked but he could feel it bruising.

"That was a nasty fall, are you okay?" Some girl had decided to cling to him, no actual touching but she just wouldn't go away and he had no idea how to get to leave him alone.

"I'm fine, just not used to all the water. Arizona doesn't get enough rain for me to have much practice." He took a step back from her awkwardly as she leaned forward towards him.

"You're from Arizona! That's so cool!"

"No, it really wasn't. Perpetual heat. Very uncomfortable." He was trying to make her uncomfortable enough to leave.

She launched into a fit of giggles.

Great. He can't even get rid of a groupie right. "Anyway I should be getting to class."

"What do you have?"

"Bio."

She frowned, "Aww…I have trig."

"Bye. Then." Awkward as ever he saw his excuse and took it. He practically ran from the girl in a direction. By sheer luck he had picked the right one and made his way into the classroom.

"Nice to have you here on time Mr. Argent." The teacher commented, "There's a seat over by Mike."

Jack turned to a blonde guy sitting behind a dark-haired girl wave his hand in the hair.

As he passed the girl he only saw a curtain of dark brown hair and as he settled into his seat shifting awkwardly the guy introduced himself. "I'm Mike. Nice to meet you, what's your name?"

"Jack, Jack Argent. Nice to meet you." He fumbled with his book and pencils before shaking hands with the guy.

"Where are you from?"

"I'm from Phoenix, Arizona."

"Dude! No way! Bella's from there too!" The guy reached forward and tapped the girl on the shoulder. "Bella, do you know this guy?!"

The girl turned and to Jack utter and complete horror there sat Bella Swan. The Bella Swan. The familiar brown eyes widened and in a moment that would never feel real no matter what he did, in a quiet voice with as much disbelief as he felt, "Jack?" She blinked once, twice. Her expression turned to sharp, burning anger, her eyes held enough fire to make the sun feel cold she said very loudly as if forgetting where she was, "What the actual fuck are you doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A few quick notes about timeline and Au-ness of this world:**

 **The James thing didn't happen, so this Bella has not been attacked nor bitten by any vampires (yet).**

 **While Bella and the Cullens both know about the wolf back on the Rez, Jacob is not a wolf at the current time.**

 **Edward and the Cullens have not left.**

 **If you have other questions about this world and they aren't answered in-story I'll post answers here so leave questions in the review section.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Bella Swan was swimming in a blend of shock and rage. The whole thing still felt like a cruel and twisted joke at her expense. Seriously, what the fuck? Argent? What was he _doing_ here? Never mind the insane coincidence of him moving _here_ , why did he have to show up _now_ just as the wolves were getting obnoxious?

This was so fucking unbelievably stupid she was at a loss for words.

On the brightside her swearing in class had only gotten her a warning, probably because class hadn't started yet.

She shook her head as she tried to focus on this locker that _still wasn't fucking opening goddamn piece of shit_. She took a deep breath to still her rattled nerves but frankly, nothing in this world was going to calm her after that encounter.

 _She had turned to Mike's incessant poke to her shoulder. She had heard him talking to someone next to him but was too busy doodling in her notebook to really hear what he had said. She was prepared for a lot of things. She had heard whispers of a new student so she had suspicions as to what Mike wanted._

 _She just wasn't prepared for Jack fucking Argent, king of fucking-up and ruining her life to be sitting there next to him._

 _Frankly, she couldn't be blamed for what came out of her mouth after that._

 _"What the actual fuck are doing here?"_

 _Jack, at least, had the decency to be just as surprised, "Ah! What the hell?" He shot back and actually fell out of his chair. Goddamnit Argent. "Bella? Uh-um…oh crap."_

 _People were staring. He was making a scene. She took a deep breath in and out of her nose and turned back around towards the front._

 _The teacher gave them both warnings and he got back in his chair, at least from what she could hear._

Unbelievable.

This was bullshit.

 _And this locker still wasn't fucking opening!_

She held her breath and counted to ten in her head. Her hands, which had been quaking, stilled long enough for her to open the stupid locker. "Get a hold of yourself Bella." She whispered. "It's just Jack, he's literally the most useless human being on Earth. Edward will be back tomorrow, everything will be fine." She mumbled to herself as she went through her locker. Textbooks and Notebooks stacked and leaned vicariously in the metal box. She must have nudged something wrong and half of it spilled out onto the floor. And her foot. "Ow!"

"Are you okay?" A voice asked making her jump.

"I am currently having the worst day right now." She admitted under breath. And then remembered that vampires could hear it.

Jasper probably wouldn't be fooled anyway. "I could feel your anxiety from across the school."

She kneeled down on the floor and started gathering her things. "A skeleton from my closet has decided to come to life, rip the door off and sit down behind me in biology."

"That certainly sounds like a good contender for worst day."

She wasn't sure if he was trying to be funny or sympathetic. She rubbed her face in her hands after getting her stuff back into the locker. "Tomorrow will be better. Edward will be here and he makes everything better."

"That's one way to look at it."

"I'll be okay. Thanks for the concern."

"Alice would be distraught if anything happened to you, and I can't imagine what Edward would do."

She tilted her head back and laughed, "Yeah. That's fair." Though if something did happen to her, it would probably be the Argents fault. She rubbed her eyes again as the realization that if Jackass was here his bastard father was too. Son of a bitch. "I need to head to gym." What was usually the worst part of her day was suddenly seeming like a picnic.

Fuck it. After school she was finding a coffee shop. She did not have enough caffeine in her system for this shit.

* * *

Jack Argent was fearing an inevitable and horrifying death.

 _I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. She's going to kill me. And Dad. I need to tell him Bella fucking Swan in town. I knew we shouldn't have moved here. We should have stayed in Phoenix._

He genuinely didn't want to die yet. Especially not by Bella's hands.

Death by angry and vengeful witch had to be on the top ten worst way to die list.

Why did this have to be his life? Why did the crazy, fucked-up shit have to happen to him?

What had Doc said? A bloodlines karmatic imbalance?

Right, his family did horrible things and now horrible things are happening to him.

 _Focus. One more class and then you can get the hell out of here._ Going home had been awkward for the past year and a half, but anything had to be better than being anywhere near Bella right now.

Images rushed around his head. Memories of what Bella did to people who managed to piss her off.

 _Focus._

He took a deep breath through his mouth and out of his nose.

Class. Then home. Class. Then home.

Thankfully, the class was Bella-free. Though he couldn't remember what subject it was, he was able to keep attention for most of the period.

Except for the guy who kept staring at him for some reason. A blonder haired dude with golden eyes and was pale even amongst the natives of Washington. It was enough to set off alarms in even his head. Though, that might have been the cross between a glare and intrigued stare he as getting when no one else was looking.

About as subtle as Bella.

Then again, maybe he was a new friend of hers.

In that case, he was fucked.

He tried to keep his eyes front and center and kept his attention away from the guy. Jack could still feel the eyes burning into him. But he managed to ignore it. At least until the bell rang.

For Jack getting out of class quickly had always been a challenge. Maybe it was because he couldn't hold on to an object for more then six seconds without it falling out of his hand, his books he had to carry with both arms, or maybe he never picked on the same que as everyone else that it was almost time to head out that seemingly everyone had pre-programmed.

But then it was just him and the other guy, the teacher was nowhere to be seen.

Jack didn't have the stomach to say anything first. With the look he was getting he figured there was a high chance this person knew Bella or otherwise knew somehow who he was.

Both potential reasons made him too nervous to speak.

"Hello. You must be the new guy." Clear spoken sentences that were short and to the point. Also was that a hint of southern drawl? "My name is Jasper Hale."

"Uh.. Jack Argent." Jack held out a nervous slightly trembling hand.

"So, you know Bella?" Ah, worst case scenario. Fuck. He knew Bella, at least well enough for him to know he was connected to her. Which means he almost certainly wasn't human. Jasper shook Jack's hand.

"Yeah, you could say that." Could this guy tell Jack was terrified? Could he smell fear like Bella could?

"Hmm.." Jasper narrowed his eyes at Jack. "Well it is nice to meet you. See you around Jack Argent."

Jack swallowed as Jasper walked away. He slowly let out a breath and wondered if seventeen-year-olds could get official wills made. He knew he was going to die. There was no way on this planet he wasn't going to die here.

Phoenix hadn't been pleasant, but here was going to be out to kill him within the week. He could feel it in his bones.

He was fucked.

Plain and simple.

* * *

Bella was pacing.

To be fair, some shock was normal in a situation like this.

She had two options at the moment, though she couldn't tell which one to choose. Option 1: Get rid of the Argents. Right now. Kill them both and be fucking done with the whole fucking thing. Or find a way to scare them the hell out of town. Option 2: Ignore the presence of the Argents. Pretend they aren't even there and keep living life like they never came back into hers.

Both had merits, both had risks.

Option 1. While killing the remnants of the Argent clan would be a quick solution before they started causing her problems. There were two little issues. One was the damned Wraith Curse. She couldn't do that to the Cullens, and especially Edward. The other was without her powers Argent Senior would be a problem to kill. Jack was easy, Senior actually knew what the hell he was doing and could defend himself. Fucking witchbane.

Option 2. The chances of them avoiding her after everything that happened back in Phoenix was hard to guess. Jack would likely run and hide as fast as could after seeing her today. Which was ideal, but then there was Senior. He was a bit of wild card. He was a killer, and had nearly killed her a few times, and was unfazed by the tragedy. But he was smart enough to know that picking a fight with her would only end badly. For everyone. Plus, even if Jack doesn't mean to or even if he tried to avoid it, he would get involved with either the Cullens or the wolves, eventually. It was inevitable.

It would dangerous to avoid them and problematic to attack them.

There was nothing for it, she would have to wait and see what happened next. Tomorrow was going to be a better day. But for now she needed caffeine.

Maybe it was because he was a cop, or maybe because her Mom had mentioned her love for coffee when she wasn't feeling well but her father in fact owned a coffee machine. And it was functional. Granted, she had to get just about everything else but quickly enough she had a pot of hot, fresh coffee being brewed.

She took a deep breath of air as it brewed and she was already feeling better.

When it was done she blew into the cup and took a small sip.

So. Much. Better.

She could manage, she's dealt with the worst of that family. The two remaining Argents didn't have the homicidal tendencies of the rest. How much harm could those two really cause on their own?

Yeah, she didn't really believe that either.

Ah well, for now she could sip her coffee and wait to see what moronic bullshit Jack will manage to pull out of his ass.

* * *

Jack slammed the door to the new house with a shakey breath and leaned back against it. "Dad, we can't stay here!"

"Why, what's wrong? Something happen at school?"

"Bella. Bella happened."

"Bella?" His father asked, it actually took him a second to remember which of his son's friends that was, "The witch?"

Jack gave his father a flat look, "Yes, the witch. The one I shot with a poisoned arrow last time we saw each other. Ans the one you drugged and kidnapped, twice. That witch."

"What the hell is she doing here?"

"I have no fucking idea, she looked just as confused as I was. And she has new friends which means god knows what is living here in this town."

"I think you are over-reacting."

"Someone who almost definitely hates us both is living in town and she has magic powers that make her able to snap our spines with a snap of her fingers. I think this is the appropriate amount of reaction."

"Look, how about we wait and see how things are. Maybe she's not angry with you anymore."

"I. Shot. Her. With. A. Poisoned. Arrow. _After_ I got all of our friends killed. I don't think she'll ever be not-angry with me."

"What happened to the others was not your fault. I'm sure someone as smart as her knows that."

Jack didn't believe that. He couldn't. He made one bad call. One wrong decision and now everyone was dead. How could it be anything but his fault?

"Look, this Saturday we're meeting an old friend of the family. I haven't seen him in years and you've never met him. Or his family. How about we wait for Saturday and we see what happens? If there's an…incident with the witch we'll move straight back to Phoenix. How does that sound?"

Jack didn't like it. Not one bit. But, the part of him that cared about his father and knew his father was still trying took over and nodded in agreement. Despite the growing dread in the pit of his stomach.

It was this same pit that lead into the forest around what was his new home for time being when night started to fall.

He should have known better, really. Someone who had seen as much crazy as he did should have not to go into the freaking woods. But the eternal bad decision maker he was he did it anyway.

Is anyone really surprised to learn he saw a werewolf stalking the area?

Jack wasn't. Not really.

He should have figured that the moment he saw Bella.

This one was on the larger-side, from the ones Jack had seen in Phoenix this one was like in the 70-80 percentile range. The fur was pitch black and whoever they are was staring rather intently.

He might as well say hi to his new neighbor.

"Sup." He waved. "I just moved here. Probably going to be dead soon but nice to meet you I guess. I'm Jack."

The wolf, seemingly just realized they had just been spotted, slowly turned and gave Jack the tilted head lean of confusion.

"What, never seen a person who _knows_ before?"

They shook their fluffy head.

How anyone could legitimately believe that werewolves wanted to kill all of humanity was beyond him. More importantly this wolf didn't seem to know Bella. Or if they did it wasn't very well. Well that's something.

He may just survive this week after all.

The wolf stamped his paws and howled loudly. Out of the woods more wolves started appearing. But only one of the newcomers actually caught his attention. A grey wolf with a black patch on the back of one of their legs.

This wolf was also seemingly interested into him as whoever they were they were staring right at Jack with wide eyes and a confused head tilt.

He held his right hand up with a half wave at the massive canine.

"So, who's the alpha of this pack?" He figured that was a safe start if he wanted to be friends with this pack.

All of the wolves turned to face the one with pitch black fur.

Big guy was the Alpha. Neat.

Maybe it was because he couldn't see the human face of the were or maybe he was still shaken from seeing Bella again but he couldn't seem to get any kind of read from this guy. The something was off.

Or maybe Jack was paranoid.

To be fair it would be far from the worst misjudgment Jack had ever made.

Werewolves he just met, or an angry witch with a penchant for violent vengeance?

Heh, he was probably going to die soon anyway. It might as well be with a bang.


	3. Chapter 3

**A few quick notes about timeline and Au-ness of this world:**

 **The James thing didn't happen, so this Bella has not been attacked nor bitten by any vampires (yet).**

 **While Bella and the Cullens both know about the wolf pack on the Rez, Jacob is not a wolf at the current time.**

 **Edward and the Cullens have not left.**

 **If you have other questions about this world and they aren't answered in-story I'll post answers here so leave questions in the review section.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Bella woke in the morning from a lovely dream. Her and Edward laying intertwined in the meadow. Also, Edward was shirtless. Yumm..

Though she opened her eyes to an equally lovely sight.

The real Edward, with a shirt on.

"Good morning love." He had a soft, fond smile.

"Welcome home." She wrapped her arms around the love of her life.

"Have a nice dream?" he asked with an amused smile.

She groaned in embarrassment. "How much did you hear?"

"Nothing coherent, but you sounded happy."

"Of course I was, you were there. Instant good dream." She leaned up to kiss him, he met her halfway and they kissed for the first time in three days.

Best morning ever.

It was electric and breathtaking, her head spun in all the best ways and her heart hammered a million miles a minute.

He pulled back to let her breathe and she could feel the burning flush in her face.

"I missed you."

"I always miss you."

"You should get ready for school. Don't want Charlie getting suspicious."

She groaned again and buried her head in his chest. Memories of the day before flooding back. "Are you sure we can't play hooky for one day?"

A faint kiss to the top of her head was followed by a laugh. "Not that it doesn't sound fun to runaway with you, but I think that would attract attention."

"I know." She stood up from the bed and grabbed what she needed to get ready for the day. Not that anything would help her get ready to see Jack Argent again. But she may as well put on a show. Plus Edward was back, so she wasn't alone in her only class with him. She could handle this. Everything was going to be okay. It had to be. She couldn't handle it if something happened here like it did in Phoenix.

Nope. Those are the worst thoughts her head could summon.

Focus on other priorities Swan.

She wanted more coffee.

"Hey, Bella. If you're awake I'm heading to the station!" She heard Charlie call from somewhere in the house.

"Okay!" She called out, not sure if he heard.

A few seconds later it was obvious he was gone because was behind her as she brushed her teeth. She could see him in the mirror.

She crossed that off her vampire questions list months ago.

She finished up and looked him in the eye via the glass. There was a worried expression on his face.

"I have a confession to make, Jasper mentioned you had a rough day at school yesterday. I rushed back and managed to arrive earlier than planned."

"Of course, he said something." She sighed and turned around to face him directly. "A guy from my past in Phoenix showed up in Biology. We have an ugly history."

"That bad?"

"Worse. Much worse."

"I'm sorry. If he causes you trouble I'll deal with it."

She let a fry humorless laugh, "Jack doesn't cause trouble, he _is_ trouble," she sighed. "Be careful around him. He's as dull as a crayon but he's observant. He'll notice things."

"We always are. But thanks for the warning."

The dread she had fought was back, knotting and twisting in her center. She didn't need her magic to tell her when something bad was about to happen.

* * *

Jack woke up that morning hating life. Werewolves, Bella and whatever her new friend with golden eyes was.

Staying in bed has never sounded so great.

Except it wasn't an option today.

His dad was insistent that he at least go to school.

Maybe she wouldn't be there today, maybe she wanted to skip as much as he did. If that's true and she was there anyway, she would be cranky. Crankier.

Everything sucks.

Except for that wolf from yesterday. The grey one. They had haunted his dreams. He could still see those eyes.

The last time he felt like this was with… _her_.

But he couldn't think about that.

 _Prioritize._

Focus on Bella first, then if he survived that encounter maybe he could think about romance.

Maybe.

Probably not.

Bella will likely kill him first.

Maybe there was some way to stave off her wrath.

Then again, last time he tried to do that the only way he could find was shooting her with a poison arrow.

Which was probably a large factor in her hating him.

Combine that with all of the other things that his family has done to her…

There was no way he was going to be able to talk her out of anything.

Best course of action was probably to avoid her. To put as much distance between him and her as possible was better for everyone.

The last thing as anyone in any town needs is an angry witch on the war path.

Jack took a deep breath and finished getting ready for school, tumbling a little over the still packed boxes from Phoenix.

* * *

Bella was on edge all day. Just _knowing_ Jack was here was setting off every nerve in her body. If she had her Pulse Sense, she'd know where he was and what he was up to. It wouldn't change anything but she would feel better. Mostly she didn't want to be blindsided again by him appearing out of fucking nowhere.

"I can't read your mind, but I can hear it whirring. If you want, I can talk to this Jack for you." Edward, the adoring sweetheart that he was, offered as they walked together.

Best boyfriend ever, even in situations where he was powerless.

"You're sweet. But I think it's best if I talk to him." She didn't want to but she knew she would have to. There was a lot of things needed to be said between her and Jack. She could feel it in her bones that this needed to be dealt with. Besides, he might know something about what happened to her powers.

She kissed Edward on the cheek. When they arrived at her classroom.

"I'll see you soon, my love."

Even with everything swirling her mind, that one word always brought a smile to her face.

"Love you."

The next hour she pretended to pay attention to the teacher. Her eyes front and she was looking at the board but she was thinking about what she was going to have to do about Jack. She breathed deeply in and out of her nose. She steadied her breathing and for a moment allowed herself to remember her life before she came back to Forks. How things between her and Jack used to be.

She had considered him a friend and ally. Sure he was always an idiot and somehow clumsier that her with a penchant for getting himself hurt in stupid ways. But despite that he had an infectious optimism and a knack for seeing the human in someone, no matter what they actually were. Terrible at taking care of himself and reckless to a near suicidal degree. He cared, about pretty everyone.

Was it any surprise that her cheerful childhood best friend fell in love with him at first sight?

Seriously though, he was a good kid.

That's all he had going for him.

He was still a scrawny, clumsy, useless, dumbass, sentient piece of garbage whose poor decision-making got eight people killed.

AND took her powers.

Son of a bitch.

Frankly it was amazing he was still alive.

Or her protection spell was just that good.

* * *

Jack was hiding.

He knew it was cowardly. Avoiding the cafeteria and everyone inside it. In a school this small, there was only one lunch hour, so it was safe to assume that Bella was in there.

He was on the floor with his back against the lockers, his knees were folded into his chest with his arms crossed over them and his head down.

He was nothing but a useless coward.

He deserved whatever Bella was going to do to him.

"So this is where you've been hiding. I've been looking for you Dumbass."

He jumped at the sound of her voice and slowly looked up at the looming figure of Bella Swan. "Hey."

"We need to talk."

He knew that even before she said it. But what could he say? He had a thousand things he wanted to tell her, but nothing sounded right given everything that happened last time he saw her. "Yeah, yeah we do."

"Do you want to start or should I just go ahead?"

She was the wronged party here, "You go first."

Bella stepped back away from him, to the other side of the locker hallway and leaned back against them. One leg was straight, one was bent so that her foot was against the metal, her arms crossed over her stomach and she was looking above him and not at him directly.

He knew this posture, had seen her do this enough times to guess at what she was thinking, _This is painful. I don't want to do this, but I have to._

Her expression was blank, but Bella had a good poker face. Or at least she used to. "So, this is our life?" She laughed once humorlessly, she leaned her head back now facing the sky and closed her eyes. "This is so stupid. Of all the things that could have happened, this? Really? You think Kara can see this from the afterlife?"

A chill ran through the hall when she spoke the name of his dead girlfriend. Of her best friend.

"I hope so. I hope she can because she would probably be laughing her ass off."

"I hope she's at peace. I hope they all are."

She banged her head softly into the locker. "You know I was happy. Not just then, but now. I have a boyfriend and everything. It's all so fucking perfect, I was amazed nothing bad seemed to be happening." She moved her head forward and looked him dead in the eyes. "Of course the universe was just waiting for an opportunity to spring you back into my life."

"I'm sorry."

"Apologies don't change anything."

"What do you want from me?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"Two things. One, stay away from me." He was prepared for that. "And I want to know what was on that arrow you shot me with."

He blinked, his mind went completely blank.

She closed her eyes and sighed, "The poison you used."

"Bane-free witch tranquilizer. Doc's recipe."

"Bullshit." Her softer tone from earlier exploded into a shout of anger. "Absolute bullshit."

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" She repeated. "You are un-fucking-believable."

"What did I do?"

"You have no idea, do you? Son of sociopathic bastard." She was shaking her head. "I should just fucking end you! Goddamnit Argent!"

Jack legitimately had no idea what she was talking about. Had the poison done something to her, some side effect he didn't know about? He had made the poison perfectly according to Doc's recipe. She should have been fine after she woke up!

Before he could think of a response Bella stormed off muttering something under her breath that vaguely sounded like a river of curse words and threats.

If he wasn't fucked before, he is now.

* * *

Bella knew it was going to be something stupid. She _knew._ Fucking Argents. Both of them. Argent Senior almost definitely had something to do with this. Jack can't fake that much confusion and ignorance. Sociopathic fucker.

Mr. "I have a homicidal family but won't say anything even if I know they're in town."

Was it any wonder why his son wasn't happy with him?

She went back to the Cullen table annoyed and mildly dejected. She sat down at the table and leaned her head on Edward's shoulder.

"Your talk didn't go well?"

"Banging my head into a brick wall would be more productive and less headache inducing."

"I'm sorry?"

"It's okay. I've always known he was a colossal moron." She sighed, "Useless piece of trash that can do anything right except-" she stopped when she remembered where she was and who she was talking to. She shook her head and groaned.

"Is this guy really that bad?" Emmett asked.

"He could be the most dangerous person in this entire town if he put his single functioning brain cell to it." She tone was cold and flat. It was a simple truth. "He's also an unbearably nice guy, he's just the most incompetent person alive."

"He's also absolutely terrified of you." Jasper quipped.

"He should be. I can and want to kill him."

"But you won't." Alice stated. "I don't see a future where you kill him."

"Heh. More trouble than even _he's_ worth."

Alice tilted her head and frowned. "He's future's a bit all over the place."

"Yeah, that's not surprising. I'd give it a week before he's best friends with the wolves."

Rosalie gave Bella a look, for the first time it wasn't full of loathing it was closer to curious. Then she huffed and turned away. "So was he your boyfriend or something?"

Bella actually laughed. "Absolutely not. I'm not a furry and I prefer a man with an actual functioning brain in his skull," She responded in a monotone voice after her laughter died down.

Emmett doubled over laughing. "What the hell Swan?! That was the best thing you've ever said!"

Jasper was snickering to himself.

Rosalie and Alice staring quietly in shock.

Bella lifted her head to glance at Edward's face.

It was cold and dark. A chill of remembrance went up Bella's spine. She knew that look.

Edward was pissed off.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Just got glimpse of his mind for a second. Now I understand why you hate him."

She rubbed his arm soothingly. "Whatever he's thinking about, it's okay."

"He shot you. With a poisoned arrow." Edward's sentences were stiff and jagged.

Bella was touched by her boyfriend's anger. "Yeah, yeah he did."

"If he lays a hand on you I'm snapping his neck."

"Aww…You're sweet." She kissed his cheek. "But that won't be necessary."

A silent rumble originated from his chest. She could feel it where their bodies touched. The other vampires could probably hear him growl.

"Easy Edward. He's way too scared to go anywhere near her." Jasper commented.

Bella stroked his arm and nuzzled into his shoulder. Contact seemed to calm him down. At least, the rumbling stopped. Or maybe it was Jasper. Either way he didn't seem to be planning a murder anytime soon.

* * *

Jack did _not_ want to go to Biology. He wanted to leave the freaking state.

Maybe he could convince the teacher to make him sit anywhere else in the classroom. Preferably somewhere far away from where Bella and, according to some girl in his history class, her boyfriend sat.

Bella had a fucking boyfriend. Who was probably just as scary as she was.

Jack was going to die a horrible death. And then there was the talk in the hallway, he still had no idea what she was talking about.

What had the poison done to her?

How badly was he going to die?

He sat down in his chair, neither Bella nor this supposed boyfriend were there yet.

The other kid was though.

"So, you and Bella know each other?"

"Yeah, we..umm..used to hang out in the same circle." An understatement, but mostly truthful. This guy didn't need the gory details.

"That's cool. You think you could a guy up with tips?"

What was he even asking? "I don't think so. She and I didn't part on the best of terms." Another massive understatement but again this guy didn't need fine print.

"Damn. That sucks dude. Though I guess that explains yesterday. I've never seen her angry like that before. The look she was giving you… I got chills man."

"You have no idea." The first complete and honest truth he had said to the kid.

"Man… I was really hoping I could sway her away from Cullen."

"Who?"

"Oh, yeah he wasn't here yesterday. Edward Cullen, Bella's boyfriend and luckiest guy in the whole freaking school."

More like scariest guy in the whole school if Bella was dating him.

And then they walked in together.

There was Bella, standing tall and walking with her face forward. The guy who had to be Cullen reminded Jack of Jasper Hale, same eyes and skin. This guy was probably the same thing. Whatever that happened to be. They were physically closer than Jack had expected. He had seen her around people she was emotionally close to before, and she had never stood that close to anyone that Jack had seen. She was practically orbiting him, and he was doing the same. When they sat down together they both were leaning towards each other. Even in a crowded classroom their attention was solely on each other.

So, this is a Bella in love?

At the very least, she was happy. The happiest he had ever seen her.

That was comforting. That after everything he and his family had put her through she was finally happy.

Good for her. Something good came out of all of this.

He felt a twitch of a faint smile on his face.

"Today class we are going over the human heart. A complicated organ with numerous working parts. Can anyone tell me how many chambers the human heart has? Miss Swan?"

"Four, two upper, two lower."

Jack suppressed a quick laugh with a fake cough. Yeah, I bet being able to see heart beat and the flow of blood through the body made this class easy.

Blood magic was not to be fucked with.

Even he knew that.

The class was over quickly, neither Bella or this Edward guy looked at him. Which was probably for the best. Less chance of being killed by either.

His next class similarly uneventful, he and Jasper didn't even make contact.

Okay, if they wanted to avoid hm as much as he wanted to avoid them, that's great! The chances of him dying tomorrow decreases even further.

The relief made him forget about the wolf pack until long after he got home. His dad wasn't there, which Jack was glad for. Part of him wanted to ask if he knew anything about what Bella seemed so upset over and the other part was terrified of the answer.

He either did something to her without Jack knowing and given his father's track record he might get lied to if that is the case.

Or he didn't and whatever happened to Bella was entirely Jack's fault.

Jack felt as though he was going to throw up regardless of the answer and didn't want to know. As long as the box stayed closed there was a chance of the cat being alive right?

So Jack went for another walk into the forest surrounding his new home. He was still avoiding unpacking, some memories were best left in cardboard boxes.

After about ten minutes of walking he found a fallen, half-rotted tree covered in moist moss and random plant matter.

He sat down with a heavy sigh and placed his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

Was Bella ever going to forgive him?

Why would she, after everything?

He owed her everything, and all he could do was what? Stay away?

He _hurt_ her. Apparently in ways he hadn't intended. Why on Earth would she ever forgive him?

Jack wanted to do right by her, at least once in his pathetic life.

Maybe pretending she didn't exist was the best thing he could do for her now. Regardless of what he might want.

She was angry at him but that anger came from pain. That's where it started and he had no way of resolving it.

He closed his eyes and he saw a picture of all them. The only one of the entire pack ever taken. He could see the smiles shared by everyone in the group. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

It was his fault they were dead.

There was a loud yipp of a wolf right next to his ear.

"Ahh!" He shouted and fell backwards onto the forest floor. Water soaked through his jacket and he felt and rush of pain throughout most of his body. "Oww…"

He looked up to see the grey wolf sitting on the other side of the log.

"Oh..uh…hi?"

The wolf blinked and tilted, hopefully her, head at him.

"Nice to see you again."

The head tilted back to its original position. He got a cold, narrowed-eyed glare.

"I don't suppose you have a name?"

He got a bark and then a growl in response.

"You don't like me either, do you? It's okay. I won't hurt you." Intentionally.

The wolf's head was now tilted in the other direction. The eyes were widened.

He stood up from the puddle of forest muck that he was now drenched in.

The wolf let out an apologetic whine.

"Don't feel bad, I'm a horrible clutz and I startle easy. This," he gestured towards himself, "was bound to happen eventually."

The wolf's tail half-wagged.

"Well, I'm glad I amuse you. So far all I've really done is annoy people, so at least I've managed to make somebody happy." He gave a half-hearted bow. "Anyway can you do me a favor and nod your head if you're a girl and shake your head if you're a guy? Just so that this isn't awkward later."

The wolf paused and nodded twice, slowly.

"Cool." Oh, thank the heavens. Is this wolf was a guy that would be so awkward. Jack was not a sausage fan. Jack stepped around the log and held out his hand towards the she-wolf. Then remembered than wolfs don't have hands to shake. Eternally awkward. Ugh.,,

Thankfully, the wolf stepped forward and nudged her head against his hand, leading it to him stroking behind her ears.

Jack's heart skipped a beat. And for the first time since he got here it had nothing to do with fearing for his life. She was a cute wolf. Oh shit, did she hear that?

She rubbed her face against him.

"I'd like to know your name."


	4. Chapter 4

**A few quick notes about timeline and Au-ness of this world:**

 **The James thing didn't happen, so this Bella has not been attacked nor bitten by any vampires (yet).**

 **While Bella and the Cullens both know about the wolf pack on the Rez, Jacob is not a wolf at the current time.**

 **Edward and the Cullens have not left.**

 **If you have other questions about this world and they aren't answered in-story I'll post answers here so leave questions in the review section.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Bella's already tried patience was running thin. With the headache from the Argents she had all but forgotten another problem.

The wolves.

Namely, Billy Black.

She didn't actually have ill-will towards Billy or anyone on the rez. But Billy's goal of getting her to date his son and break-up with Edward were becoming less subtle and bordering on evasive.

"Bella, Charlie. Always nice to see you both."

"Billy!" Well at least him and Charlie were still friends.

"Hi." Jake greet as he pushed his father inside. He was staring at her.

"Sorry Dad but I have some homework to do I'll be upstairs taking care of it."

"Can you spare an hour?" Her father asked and she sighed and nodded.

"Okay, I'll hang out for a little while." She didn't want to but her father's slight smile was almost worth it.

The two adults were watching some game or another. Bella was not paying attention to the TV.

"So..Bells… You still with uh..Edward?" Jacob asked.

"Yep."

Billy had this look on his face when she said it. He wanted to say something she could practically hear the words. _He's a monster you should be with an actual person. Like my son. Who I can't wait turn into a werewolf._

"Charlie, did you hear about Stephen?"

"I did! Stephen's back in town. It feels like years since he's been here. Doesn't he have a son? He hasn't had time to drop by yet."

"Sue and Henry invited them to the bonfire Friday night. You two should come to."

"Aww, Bella has plans but I'm definitely going."

"What do you have planned for Friday?" Billy leaned forward and asked intently.

"Date night," Bella stated simply.

Billy had a hard frown on his face. "That's too bad. Stephen's practically family. Isn't he Charlie?"

"We were almost brothers once. Kind of crazy to think about. What do think Bella? Would you have been okay with the last name Argent?"

A loud snapping sound echoed through Bella's mind. What? "I-I don't think it would have suited me. Bella Argent?" she fought a wave of nausea, "Just doesn't ring like Swan does you know?" She wanted to throw up. "I'll be right back."

She got up and rushed to the bathroom. Her father's words echoed in her head. She could have been an Argent. She. Could. Have, Been. An. Argent.

WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!

Also, apparently the Argents were also friends with the Blacks. Because why the FUCK not?!

FUCK!

"Breathe Bella. This is fine. Everything is fine. You are not related to the psychopaths. You are dating the best man alive. Everyone else is irrelevant. Focus on what matters." She breathed in and out. She counted to ten and her unyielding rage settled to mild annoyance. She could handle this. This is not the worst thing ever. "Okay. Let's do this."

"Everything okay? You were gone for a while." Her father asked from where he was sitting.

"All fine. Lunch at school didn't agree with me."

"You be careful, okay kiddo?"

"Always am." She sat back down, "How is Leah by the way?"

"She's feeling a lot better. Poor thing just needed to let nature take its course." So she was a werewolf now too.

"Good for her." Bella commented genuinely. "Maybe now you men can go on an all guys fishing trip. Invite Argent."

Charlie's eyes widened, "That's not a bad plan. Maybe next weekend?"

Him and Billy launched into a talk about fishing. Bella took her chance to sneak away upstairs.

Finally.

Ugh…

"I hate everything."

"My poor love. So stressed out. How can I help?" Edward was sitting in the rocking chair.

Best. Boyfriend. Ever.

"Hold still." He stilled into a statue. She went over to him after closing her door and sat down right on his lap. She put her lips to his and despite his cold skin she felt warm.

"Hi." He was grinning and his hands had found their way to her waist.

"I love you." Another kiss. Her hands wandered their way to his unruly mess of bronze hair and tangled her fingers into his hair.

They both were smiling. "I love you too."

She rested her head against his chest and nuzzled against him. She closed her eyes and all the bad thoughts and anger melted into content tiredness. She wanted to nap, right there in his lap. She gave a quiet sigh of happiness. She closed her eyes.

"Are you asleep, love?"

"Yes."

He chuckled. His whole body shook with it. Hmm… "Want to sneak away to the meadow?"

"What are the chances of us not getting caught?"

"Pretty good. I checked with Alice."

"Let's go for it."

Edward stood up and had her cradled bridal style in less than a second and she nearly screeched. She clung tightly to his neck. It's not like she could strangle him so she could hold as tight as she wanted.

He leapt from the window and launched into the woods at top speed.

She clung to him tight and closed her eyes the entire trip. Every part of her tensed as the wind rushed past them both. Eventually they stopped and she slowly opener her eyes. Deep brown locked with molten gold.

He set her down gently and her arms stayed around him. She gave him another kiss and ran her fingers through his hair.

"That's your favorite thing to do, isn't it?"

"I like your hair. Every out of control inch."

Her Edward decided to be playful and in a blink she was lying on his chest and they were on the floor. She moved her hands to his chest and steadied herself with her legs on either side of his hips. She moved a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"You're the loveliest thing I have ever seen. I'm the luckiest man alive."

"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me." He pushed himself up on his elbows and leaned up closer so that their foreheads touched.

She kissed him on his neck, jawline and cheeks.

"My love." He planted kisses on her as well. Every piece of skin he could reach. "You know, the longer I hold you the less your scent affects me."

"Hmm.. Then never let go of me."

"Sounds like paradise."

His hands found a small patch of bare skin where her shirt rode up and the cold skin on her back made a slight gasp escape her mouth and her hands stilled. Edwards thumb stroked the bare skin and Bella's legs instinctively clenched and her eyes closed.

"Do you like this?"

Bella hummed in response.

"I wish I could continue. I wish I could let my hand climb higher up your shirt." He whispered in her ear. "But I don't want to harm you."

"I know…I know…" She whimpered. "I'm always going to love your touch, I can't help it."

"I know. Your touch does things to me as well me love. If your hands were on my bare skin I doubt where you're sitting would be comfortable."

Was she blushing? Her face felt warm.

He growled softly. His bodied rumbled.

"Not helping." She rolled off of him and onto the grass of the meadow, her skin tingling as she breathed heavily.

"I'm sorry for teasing you."

"Don't be sorry. You're the only one who can do this to me." She put her head on his chest. "We're both still new to this."

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too."

She took a deep breath and sat up away from him.

He gave her a raised eyebrow in response.

"There's something I need to tell you. Can you promise me you'll hold judgements and comments until I am done explaining?"

"You didn't mind when I turned out to be a vampire, the least I could do is extend the same courtesy."

"Thank you." She took another deep breath. "I-I'm a witch, or at least I was." He remained still and his expression was eager and waiting. "To be more precise I used blood magic." Still an even expression. "It wasn't really my choice, it's just how things ended up working out." He nodded in understanding. "And for a while I worked very closely with a wolf pack in Phoenix." He was still doing the best statue impression she had ever seen. When Argent shot me my powers disappeared. Even he's not sure how that happened. I have guesses and suspicions but no solid evidence yet."

"Is that why you're so furious with him? He took your powers?"

"Partially. I have a long and bloody history with the Argents. I know five people with the Argent name. three of them tried to kill me, one murdered my pack and the other is Jackass."

Edward was tense now. His entire body curled around her closer and locking her in his iron grip. "Which ones tried to kill you?"

"Well two of them are dead and the third is Jackass's father."

Edward growled.

She kissed him deeply, quieting the growl. "It's okay." He started again. "He won't try anything now. Jack would never forgive him if he pulled that shit again."

Edward calmed.

"You are a sweetheart. And I love you for it."

Edward loosened his grip and one of his hands reached up to stroke her cheek. "I can't help it. Knowing that there's someone who tried to kill you in town is infuriating."

"Now you know how I feel every time I hear the wolves dropped by your house again to 'remind' you of the treaty's details."

"If only they knew that you being turned was your idea. Not mine."

"Nope. I'm stressed enough without going around this argument circle again."

"Alright." He kissed her forehead. He had a soft, semi-crooked smile on his face. His eyes were a warm liquid gold that could melt Bella to her very core.

He would always be the best thing that ever happened to her.

There moment of peace and tranquility was shattered the moment several deep growls ripped from the trees surrounding them.

Faster than she could blink Bella was being pinned beneath Edward onto the cold damp floor of the meadow, the grass scratching and pricking her skin as Edward nearly completely covered her body with his. She could just barely see the outlines of a handful of overgrown rabid dogs growling at her beloved.

Assholes ruining the moment.

She glared in their direction though she doubted anyone was looking closely enough to see it.

"What do you want? Can't you see we're a little busy right now?" Edward demanded angrily.

The black one, the alpha, sat up tall and let out a howl.

"We're on a date. Would you mind leaving, she and I were in the middle of a private conversation."

More growls from the surrounding dogs.

Bella didn't need this shit right now. She just wanted to be happy and enjoy being devastatingly in love. Sons of bitches.

"The wolves would like me to remind you that if you ever feel threatened you can go to them."

"The only thing I feel threatened by is them."

"You heard her. Now if you would kindly leave?"

There were snarls and the pack left.

Edward stood up and helped Bella back to her feet. She was in the process of brushing dirt and plant pieces off of her person. "Well, that mood is thoroughly killed. I guess you should drop me off before Dad realizes I'm gone."

"Okay," he scooped her up in his arms and they ran off into the woods together

* * *

Jack Argent was flipping back and forth between telling his father about Leah the she-wolf. On the one hand, he wanted to be able to talk to his father about meeting a girl. On the other, the last time he told his father about a werewolf he wanted to date multiple attempted murders happened….

For now at least he was going to put off telling his father about Leah. Besides, they weren't going on a date they were just hanging out. Getting to know each other. Never mind, the fact that he was going to meet her pack and essentially her family.

Jack was a wreck.

"What has you so wound up?" his father asked as he was unpacking boxes into the kitchen. "You can talk to me. If you want to."

"Oh.. it's uh… nothing serious. Made a..new friend. I'm going to hang out with them for a bit. That's all."

"Okay. Good. Nice to see you starting to settle here. You know I grew up here. We didn't move until I was off to college."

"Is that why you chose here?"

"Partially. I think after…everything that happened…. Perhaps going somewhere peaceful and quiet would be best for us both.."

Except that wasn't working out that way.

"By the way I want you to come with me Friday. We got an invite to the rez to go to a bonfire." Stephen Argent turned to give his son a stern look. Jack knew what that look meant. He didn't have a choice about this bonfire thing.

But it was at the Rez… Maybe Leah would be there.

That would be both nice and awkward.

"Okay. I'll be off now. See you later Dad."

Jack left his house and went into the woods, in minutes he had found the spot he and Leah had agreed to meet. He sat on the same log as before and this time kept an eye out for werewolves. Less than a minute passed and Leah showed up.

She was in her human form, wearing a tank top and shorts. She had cropped short hair and a slight scowl on her face.

She was actually kind of hot.

"You actually showed."

"You're the only friendly person I have any interest in spending time with here." Jack scratched the back of he neck as he admitted it.

"That's probably for the best. Not everyone in your school is safe to be around."

Jack laughed, "You have no idea."

"What do you mean?"

"You guys don't know Bella Swan, do you?" he asked.

"Not really. We know that girl is in a lot of trouble. But I've never spoken to her."

"Bella is…" he considered telling Leah about the whole blood witch thing but if Bella hadn't told them then it was none of their business to know and certainly none of his to tell. "Not someone you want to mess with. Trust me. As the person probably occupying the top of her shit list I live in constant fear for my life."

"You're afraid of Bella? Just Bella?"

"Well…I hurt Bella. Badly. Apparently in ways I'm not fully aware of. Her boyfriend I'm sure is also absolutely terrifying but Bella is far more motivated to actually _do_ something." He tried to explain.

"That actually makes sense. Just a warning though, everyone else might make fun of you if you admit to being scared of Bella Swan around them."

Okay, so they had no idea what Bella was capable of. "Noted." He wanted to change the topic. "So.. how are you?"

Leah blinked at him, "I..I'm okay. Mostly."

"Is something wrong?"

"Pack drama."

"That's always rough."

"My ex is the alpha."

"Yikes. That's a shitstorm." Jack knew firsthand about the mindlink between pack members. Working with an ex was always rough, especially if it ended badly. But having to hear their thoughts? Was there anything worse?

"It gets worse."

"How?"

"He only broke up with me because of stupid imprinting. One second I was his only love and the next she was his entire world. I only got the full story after I phased and could read his mind."

"What he didn't tell something, did he just up and leave? Did he even try to make an excuse even if he didn't want to go into the whole wolf-thing he could have told you something. Anything."

"Right?!"

"No offense but this guy sounds like an asshole that you are better off without."

Leah froze, her eyes were wide. Big soft brown eyes with the faintest hint of tears starting to form.

"Oh shit, was that too far?"

"N-No it's…just…it's nothing."

"Okay. But if you want to talk I'm more than happy to listen."

"Look, there's something I need to tell you…I have no idea how you'll take it but you seem to know enough about my kind to understand so fuck it. I imprinted on you."

Jack blinked. He knew exactly what that meant. "I'm so sorry."

Leah blinked in surprise again. At least the signs of tears were gone. "What?"

"You got stuck with a complete loser like me. And got your choice of who to be with robbed from you by bullshit wolf magic. I'm sorry."

Leah stared at him in complete silence for what felt like a small eternity. And then she started crying. Full crocodile tears.

And now Jack was the asshole.

"Gahh! I'm sorry!"

"No..No it's okay." Leah's face warmed itself up with a smile that melted Jack's heart. He hesitated a bit but mustered up the courage to wipe the tears from Leah's face. Her skin was burning hot and soft.

"I'm kind of the worst. I know."

"No. You're the best, that's the nicest thing anyone has said since this whole thing started. Everyone else has viewed me as a harpy. The only pack member who I think actually likes me right is my own brother and he isn't even a wolf yet."

"Wait you're brother knows despite not being a wolf, but when it affected your life he didn't want to tell you? Wow your alpha really is an asshole."

Leah gave him a look that made his heart skip several beats.

Jack could already see himself falling for her.

Yep. They were both screwed.


	5. Chapter 5

**A few quick notes about timeline and Au-ness of this world:**

 **The James thing didn't happen, so this Bella has not been attacked nor bitten by any vampires (yet).**

 **While Bella and the Cullens both know about the wolf pack on the Rez, Jacob is not a wolf at the current time.**

 **Edward and the Cullens have not left.**

 **If you have other questions about this world and they aren't answered in-story I'll post answers here so leave questions in the review section.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Bella was really glad Charlie was already at work when the side effects of the power stealing posion, or whatever the hell Argent did to her, decided to rear their ugly heads. She would have no way of explaining why and how she was throwing up snake bones and blood. Her boyfriend however was there.

Edward was stiff as he rubbed his loves back and held her hair while she vomited out an alarming amount of blood.

And snake bones.

Right into the sink.

Skull included.

"Do you want me to call Carlisle?"

She shook her head. Carlisle may be a vampire, but she doubted he knew of anything that could cure this. She wasn't even sure of the cause! Her throat burned. The bones had scratched something, she could feel it. She kept coughing blood up but it slowed down enough for her to get a few strained and hoarse words out, "Poison. Side effects. Overexcretion."

"Then you should stay home today. Rest. Your GPA will survive one day."

One last major rush of bloody, mucus-y, gunk from her system and she felt a little better. And light headed.

There was no way on this planet she was going to be able to handle school today.

"Bed." She croaked out.

Edward, the eternal sweetheart that he was, carried her gently to her back to her bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow her eyes closed of their own accord. Her entire body throbbed, her pulse deafening in her ears.

"Does your throat hurt?"

She nodded sleepily She could suddenly feel her blanket's weight on her and a cool hand on her face.

"Go back to sleep love. You're going to be okay." Then he started humming the lullaby he wrote for her.

She drifted off into a hazy dream.

* * *

Jack was for once, having a decent morning. He stumbled out of his car but managed to stay on his feet and not end up hitting the ash fault.

It's the little things.

Never mind the glare he could feel in the back of his mind. Like a ghost looming over his shoulder. Or maybe it was somebody's familiar.

Most of the day was uneventful and calm.

And then lunchtime rolled around.

Jack was still being a coward and was hiding in his car. He flicked the radio on and slow classical piano music played, he closed his eyes and he could see it. Him sitting up on the dining table Bella's mother had bought on a whim but never used while Bella stitched him back together after an attack from an enemy wolf while Kara paced nervously behind her not saying anything so Bella could concentrate. Another time when everyone was gathered in Ralph's living room piecing together evidence around a string of disappearances and/or murders.

He missed it. He missed them. He missed her.

Two sharp knocks to his window nearly sent him through the ceiling of his ford.

He rubbed his head where it had collided with the ceiling and looked to see Edward Cullen. Bella's boyfriend giving him a strange look.

Jack could normally tell when he was being glared at.

But this was different.

The expression on this guys face, it was a blend of anger, worry, and surprise?

Jack opened the car door and stumbled outside. "C-can I help you with you with s-something?"

"That depends. What did you do to Bella? Start from the beginning."

Jack blinked, "What are you talking about?" he was genuinely confused.

Edward growled, "The poison. What. Did. You. Do."

"Poison?" Realization dawned, "Oh that. Like I told Bella I planned to use a harmless tranquilizer. It was supposed to just knock her out and leave her system. If something else happened to her…I don't know anything about it."

Edward looked tense, Jack wasn't fully sure if he was breathing.

"Is Bella okay, did something happen?"

"We're not sure. Whatever you put on that arrow has side-effects. Bella was vomiting blood and snake bones this morning."

Jack felt a wave of nausea wash over his whole body. The blood rushed from his face and stabs of icy guilt pierced through his chest. Was he going to pass out or throw up? He couldn't tell.

"You really have no idea, do you? Do you know anyone who would?"

Jack nodded solemnly, he didn't want to admit it, but if there was a chance Bella's life was in danger then what choice did he have? "My dad might know something." Jack didn't want to think about what that would mean. The implication of his father having purposely done something to Bella behind his back. He trembled in a blend of anger and pain.

* * *

Bella opened her eyes and knew right away what was happening around her. The corners of her vision were hazy and the hybridization of her home in Phoenix and Charlie's house was a dead giveaway.

"I'm dreaming. Sparx, is this your doing?"

Silence fills the space as she left the room and found herself sitting at the old antique table her mother loved but never did anything with.

A chess game was set up.

Some of the pieces were moved and whomever was playing was halfway through the game. She was on the saide of the white pieces and across the board sitting behind the black ones was a complete snake skeleton made of stone.

"It was your move, from what I can remember."

The statue said nothing,

"I didn't think so." She sighed. "Never thought I'd miss you. I guess that arrow robbed us both of our powers." She reached across the board and gently stroked the ice-cold stone.

There was a faint whisper, just beyond Bella's ability to hear and the world around her began to melt into a tsunami of blood.

Bella awoke in a cold sweat and a horrid cough. She covered her mouth and pulled away a handful of bloody, mucus and a snake fang.

"Bella!" Esme was sitting in her room.

"Esme? What.."

"Edward called and mentioned what happened this morning."

"Bad dream?"

"Something like that. I'm feeling better now."

Esme gave her hand a skeptical look.

"I didn't say I was fine. But I was much worse this morning."

"Bella, you know you can talk to us right? Do you know what this is?"

Edward didn't tell her? Bella sighed, "I know that. I really do. It's just…it's a long complicated story and some parts are very hard to talk to in general."

Esme sat where she was and looked at Bella with a slight smile on her face. "I have nothing but time."

Bella let out a laugh, "Yeah, I guess so. Okay, I might as well."

The faint smile went full beam.

"Back in Phoenix I had a best friend. We both thought were regular kids. And then one night about a month before freshman year we realized that couldn't be further from the truth. Out of nowhere she turned into a giant wolf."

"You were friends with a werewolf? No wonder you aren't afraid of us."

"A few more days past and she found herself a small pack to join. I ended up joining too because for some reason we couldn't explain I just kept getting attacked by various creatures. You name I probably saw one. Except vampires. You guys were the first vampires I've met."

Esme laughed, "And Edward was so worried about you running away."

"I've made friends with much worse than you guys. Trust me." Bella curled up into a ball with her knees tucked into her chest. "But that was later. So freshman year starts and my friend meets the love of her life. Jackson Argent."

"The werewolf hunters? Those Argents?" Esme had a look of concern.

"Yep. And you can probably guess the end of this story. So by proximity I meet the rest of the Argent family. Jack was friendly, he didn't even know until Kara phased with him the room. His family were a lot more hostile."

"Oh no…."

"So you know how I kept getting attacked? Yeah apparently it was because I had slumbering latent magical abilities. Go figure."

"Why didn't you tell us you have magic?!" Poor thing actually looked hurt. Bella felt bad.

"Getting to that. One of the Argents, Jack's grandfather, he kidnapped me when the pack was out for a run…He tied me to a chair and decided to test the theory that there is a spot a witch's skin that doesn't bleed. Then he left me for dead in a pool of my own blood. I lied there for two hours and was sure I was going to die."

Esme had a look of absolute horror on her face. She wrapped Bella in her arms and held her close. "You don't have to continue if you don't want to."

"I'm not even at the worst part yet."

Esme's gold eyes were wide in shock and disgust.

"I'm laying there and my body deciding there was only one way to stay alive. And that magic I hadn't yet managed to manifest decided to attune itself to my blood. Making me a blood witch."

Esme was silent and only held Bella tighter.

"I trained with a local Shaman for a while, I learned how to use the powers I got saddled with to help my friends. I got very good at it. But then one night, Jack and I were doing something…I can't remember what it was…but when we got to where we were meeting up with the pack…I opened the door and everyone else was dead."

Esme gasped, "The Argents?"

"Gunther Argent, Jack's uncle. One he didn't know even existed until that night."

"Oh my God."

"When I found out I went after him. I was going to rip his still-beating heart out of his chest. I didn't care about what happened to me at that point. I cornered that monster and broke his spine, his legs, and his arms. I didn't want there to be any chance of him getting away. Just as I was about to finish him off I felt a piercing, agonizing pain in my chest and looked down to see a silver-tipped arrow aimed away from anything vital. I felt a poison start to move through my body but before I could counteract it with magic I was falling on the floor unconscious."

"Jack did this to you?"

"I don't think he intended for this…" she gestured to her bed-ridden state. "But he did fire the arrow."

"No wonder you apparently hate him."

"The others told you."

"Edward was furious seeing you so upset. He was worse this morning after seeing you so sick."

Bella couldn't hold back her smile, Edward was worried about her. How sweet. "Things between me and Argent are complicated. They are never not going to be complicated. This is my problem." She stood up from the bed and stretched.

"Where do think you're going?"

"I'm getting coffee." She took one step forward before the world went black.

* * *

Jack was still stalling.

Neither Edward Cullen or Bella were in Biology.

He should go home. Ask his father the question swimming in his head over and over again.

 _What did you do?_

All through his next class he kept getting looks from Jasper.

The guy knew something. Why else would he give Jack that look? If he wanted to talk Jack would be open to listen.

Well…he got that talk…but not with the person he was excepting.

He got out of class, the last person again, and found himself being cornered by a pale pixie with the same eyes as the others two. She gave him this narrowed eyed, all-knowing but not fully understanding questioning sort of looks. Bella used to give him similar look henever her Pulse Sense went off and she didn't understand what she was seeing.

Jack wondered if this girl was psychic or something.

"You are a strange one." The girl said.

Okay… "Um…"

"It's going to be okay. Things between you and Bella will work themselves out."

Jack figured she had to be one of Bella's friends.

"I know why you did it. I know this is as far from what you wanted as it gets. I think I'm the only one not upset over this. Bella's going to be okay though."

Jack let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad."

"She's in the hospital though. You're welcome to go see her, but if you do bring your dad."

Jack paled. "So…he _did_ do something."

"He'll only admit it if she's in the room and she's in no condition to go anywhere."

The icy guilt that had been stabbing at him sense Bella interrogated him in the hallway melted to a burning anger. Every time something bad happened to Bella it was the fault of someone he was related to. Every. Single. Time.

"Alice." Jasper who seemingly appeared out of nowhere came up behind the girl.

She giggled and looped her arm through Jaspers and waved as they both left. "See you on Saturday!"

Wait, what? Definitely psychic.

What was wrong with this crazy town?

Jack drove home slowly and when he got home he sat in his car for minutes. He squeezed his eyes shut and his hands shook on the steering wheel. Eventually he gathered the scraps of courage he had and got out of the car and into the house.

"Dad? We need to talk?" there was silence that seemed to echo through him.

His father wasn't even home.

Of course not, the one time he wanted to have a tough conversation with his father he wasn't here.

Damnit.

Damnit all.

He stormed out the backdoor of the house and into the woods. Storm clouds of anger and frustration swirling inside his core.

Even when trying to save her life he managed to fuck it all up.

He was so distracted it was no surprise he tripped over the rotten log in what was quickly becoming his and Leah's spot.

Right on his face.

"Ow…" he felt a faint ringing in his ears and shook his head as he straightened himself up. "Fuck."

He heard a bark not far from where he was and blinked a few times to clear up the blurry edges of his vision. That wasn't Leah.

He looked up to see the black wolf standing in the trees tensed and ready to pounce.

"You're the alpha, right? Meaning you're Leah's ex."

The asshole apparently had the nerve to growl at Jack.

"Now is a bad time for a manly heart-to-heart so can we put a raincheck on this?" Jack asked, he knew pissing off a wolf was a bad idea but he couldn't control his sarcasm at this point. He had other things to deal with.

Like Bella being in the hospital.

Which from the sounds of it was at least partially his fault.

The wolf growled again.

"This is bullshit. Don't you have anything better to do?"

The wolf was actually glaring at him.

"I have a friend in this hospital and more issues than a comic book store and nothing I can do about any of it. But sure, if you want this fight I won't stop you." Jack stood up and put his hands in his jacket pocket.

Well, it worked. The wolf was staggered and stepped back.

Jack wasn't actually sure if he could take the alpha. He usually managed well enough against wolves and had frankly dealt with bigger, badder and with less prep. But he didn't actually want a fight. At least not today.

Then again, remembering what Leah has said about this guy maybe punching him in the face would actually make him feel better.

The wolf ran off behind the trees.

Heh. Small victories.

"Who's your friend?" a guy's voice reached Jack from nowhere.

"I don't think you know her, Bella Swan?"

"Not personally, but the pack is familiar with her. We know this healer up in Seattle. They might be able to help."

"I doubt there's a healer alive that can help her now. But you're welcome to try."

"Leah deserves better than you."

Jack laughed, "You have no idea."

* * *

When Bella awoke in Forks hospital she knew it was worse than she thought. Edward was sitting in the corner of the room still as a statue with his finger interlocked and his face with a far-off expression.

"What happened?"

"You collapsed. There was a lot of blood."

"Oh." She looked around and saw the needle in her arm.

"I don't want to think about what might have happened if Esme wasn't there."

"I don't know what to tell you. It's never been this bad before. Even when it first happened I was in pain but still able to get out of bed."

"I asked Argent what he did to you. The father tricked his son."

She knew it. "I was starting to suspect as much. Did he admit it or did you read his mind?"

Edward face was a cold expressionless rage, "He wouldn't say, but his thoughts told me somethings. The symptoms he knew were not this bad. Nothing he knows even suggests the blood vomiting or the snake bones."

Bella's heart stopped for a moment. "Seriously? Even the guy who did this to me doesn't know what's happening?"

"Carlisle looked your vitals while you were unconscious. He can't tell if this is killing you or not."

Bella pinched the bridge of her nose. "I have theories, but without talking to Argent I don't know anything for sure."

"What do you mean?"

"I was a blood witch. My magic was in every cell of my body and reacted to it. By removing my magic the poison might have altered how my body functions at a cellular level. Beyond that I don't have anything solid to work on. I also have thoughts about a cure, but I don't even want to bring it up unless we know for certain it'll work."

"Do want me to drag them both in here? If it helps get you better…"

"That won't be necessary." Bella didn't have to look at the door to know whose voice that was. The sociopath. Stephen Argent. "I heard you were in here and decided to see for myself."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Came to inspect your handiwork?"

Argent Senior was quiet.

"If you're going to be here bothering me and eavesdropping you can at least help fix your mess."

"Let's say I helped you, what assurance do I have that you won't go after my son?"

Bella burst out in laughter, though even to her ears it was more of a cackle. "Are you serious? Have you not been paying attention?"

Argent Senior kept looking at her with a hard expression, not an outright glare but the promise of one.

"Wow, you and Jack actually have something in common. Got it." Bella sighed, "First off, if I wanted to kill Dumbass, I would have by now. Second, and you need to pay attention on this one 'cause it's the most important one, him." She pointed towards Edward.

"What does he have to do with anything?"

"Do you know what happens to me if I kill someone?"

"Jack said you die a horrible death. I don't know the details."

"I have a Wraith Curse, if I kill I turn into a wraith. You should know why that's the last thing I'm going to subject the man I love to."

"So as long he's alive you won't kill anyone."

"Bingo."

"Here." He tossed a leather-bound book and it landed on the hospital bed. "It's records detailing everything I know about the poison." He left without another word.

She turned to look at Edward was still sitting across the room, he looked more relaxed at least.

"Come here." She patted the spot next her on the bed.

"I don't want you to catch a chill."

"Will you at least sit closer?" She pouted at him. "Please?"

Edward met her halfway and moved his chair to right beside her bed effortlessly. She gave him big grin and laid back into the not great pillow. She spent a few more seconds getting comfortable and then opened the book Argent had thrown at her.

Motherfucker.

"Do you read French?"

"I do."

"Good because I can't and this is entirely in French." Because Argent.

Edward read through the book at a vampire's pace. "This is gruesome." He commented. "While there seems to be no records on it being used on a blood witch, most symptoms involve some kind of chaos with the element the person used. Spontaneous combustion for fire, vomiting salt water, turning into a plant etcetera. Most end up dead within a few months if left alone after poisoning. Some can live up to five years."

"So I probably am dying." Bella said shakily. "This is so fucked up."

"Thankfully there does seem to be cures. Re-attunement, or something called a magical cleanse."

Bella ran the second term through her head. It took her some time but she eventually remembered. "The cleanse would essentially reset my magic. Like putting a computer back to default settings."

"Which would you prefer?"

"Both are shitty options. For me, because of the type of magic I got saddled with it would involve intense blood loss and my initial attunement nearly killed me."

Edward cringed.

"The cleanse, while less…brutal would still involve intense pain and would endanger everyone."

"How so?"

"It would reset all magic in my body. And there's something I haven't told you yet because I don't know how you'll react."

"It can't be any worse than this."

"Okay, but don't freak out."

"Of course not."

"Back in Phoenix, about a few months after I got my powers I was attacked and possessed by a demon."

Edward blinked in shock, "Oh."

"I fought it, hard. Tried literally everything to get rid of it."

"Right, as you do."

"We couldn't destroy it but I managed to damage it enough to put it in a semi-hibernated state and we sealed it up as tight as we could."

"You're worried a cleanse will release it?"

Bella tapped her temple. "It's still in here, it's just sleeping."

"Oh. I see…That's…yikes."

"Yeah. Basically."

"Definitely not an option then."

"Plus it could also kill me as well."

Edward put his face in hands, "This will definitely kill you. Attunement might kill you and be brutal for everyone involved. The cleanse might kill you and almost certainly unleash a demon on Forks."

"That is the summary of our options right now."

"Not all of our options."

"What?"

"I want to discuss turning you."

"I thought you didn't want that for me?"

"I don't. But face-to-face with you dying a horrible death right before my eyes… I can't lose you Bella. Not like this."

"I don't want to die. I don't want to leave you behind Edward. I'm more than okay with that over the other options right now."

"I have to talk with the rest of the family. We'll make plans, figure out a story."

"Okay," Bella let out a soft, quiet yawn.

"Sleep. I'll be back soon. I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

**A few quick notes about timeline and Au-ness of this world:**

 **The James thing didn't happen, so this Bella has not been attacked nor bitten by any vampires (yet).**

 **While Bella and the Cullens both know about the wolf pack on the Rez, Jacob is not a wolf at the current time.**

 **Edward and the Cullens have not left.**

 **If you have other questions about this world and they aren't answered in-story I'll post answers here so leave questions in the review section.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Bella walked through her hazy dream. Familiar places and rooms blended and twisted to an endless hallway of her own mind. "Sparx, if this is a joke I'm not laughing."

There was a faint, distance hiss of a snake and whispers echoing from the end of a tunnel she couldn't see.

"Is someone there? Sparx now is not the time for messing around."

The whispers grew louder.

She felt a sharp pain begin in emanate from her heart and spread throughout her body. She fell to the floor, catching herself and kneeling on the ground which she just noticed was damp.

She blinked twice and the wetness of the floor was a deep crimson, it was getting deeper.

"What's happening to me?" She gasped.

* * *

Jack woke up Friday morning with a growing terror he couldn't explain. A kind of dread that sat in his stomach like a hunk of lead. Had something happened? Or was something happening?

He tried to shake it off. He was being paranoid.

Then again, Bella was likely still in the hospital. Maybe that was the cause for this?

He was sitting at the small dining table trying to eat some kind of breakfast and not making eye contact with his father when the phone rang. His father answered it.

"Argent here." Jack saw his father straighten up, "Billy! What's up? Jack and I are looking forward to tonight." His father's face twisted into a frown. "Hospital? What kind of incident?"

Jack's eyes were wide and he felt the blood drain from his face.

"My kind? Shit. What does your pack know?" There was a much longer pause. "They did what? Slow down. No, wait. Talk to Jack, I'm going to get my things and head out and see if I can find her." Jack got up then and raced toward the phone. His father stalked off grumbling.

"What happened?"

"Bella's gone. A healer the pack hired went to help her but he was found this morning with a hole punched in him and Bella was nowhere to be seen."

"This healer, do you know what spell he was using?"

"Sam would know, give me a second…" there was a click and a handful of voices were jumbled up and hard to distinguish.

"Hello Jack."

It was the Alpha werewolf's voice. "Do you know what spell the healer was going to cast?"

"He told me he was going to start with a magic cleanse." Sam explained.

There were faint alarm bells in the back of Jack's mind. He instinctively knew that it was a bad idea but he couldn't remember why. "What was he trying to do?"

"Before he started he mentioned seeing some curses on Bella. The cleanse would him figure out which was causing her illness by dispelling most of the magic in her body."

"Oh shit."

"What's wrong?"

"Would it have dispelled _all_ magic on Bella?"

"Yes. That would be the point."

"Oh crap!"

"Jack what's wrong?" it was Leah's voice.

"There are some spells on Bella best left alone."

"He also mentioned finding a spell that put a lock in Bella's soul. Is that what you mean? He thought it was meant to keep things out." Sam interjected.

"It was. But it was also keeping something else in. So when your healer cast his spell it got out."

"What was Bella keeping locked up?" The first voice, Billy, asked.

"It's really not my place to tell you, but last time it ran wild twenty-seven people died. Four were werewolves, three were mediums, two were exorcists and it also managed to turn a ghost into a pile of dust."

"You managed to defeat this thing before, right?" a new voice Jack didn't recognize asked.

"We didn't. Bella barely managed to contain the fucking thing."

"Is there anything we can do or try to put it back in the box?"

"I have no idea."

"In summary we're fucked."

"Basically."

"We're going to some brainstorming on our end. Thanks for the help, Jack."

"Please be careful. There is no overestimating how dangerous this thing is."

"Noted." There was a click and the line was dead.

Jack let out a large sigh as he hung up the phone. "We are so fucked."

"What happened?" His father asked.

Jack jumped in surprise, "Sparx is loose."

"Sparx…the familiar?"

"The demon."

There was actual worry on his face, "Well shit." Jack fought back the memories of the last time the demon was loose and free to run around. They had been several steps behind the entire time and by the time they had caught up Bella was barely holding on to her mind and body.

"You can't go after that thing, Dad. You won't win."

"I know. I won't do anything reckless, you shouldn't either. Be careful, Jack." His father patted him twice on the shoulder. He was dressed in his hunting gear, enchanted jacket, strength enhancing gloves, and a collection of hidden weapons.

"You too." And Jack's father was out the door.

"We're so fucked. We are all going to die." Became Jack's internal and mumbled mantra during the drive to the highschool. "What on Earth were they thinking?" He muttered to himself as he stumbled out of his car. "Goddamn…Fuck!"

"Are you alright?" It was Jasper again. Appearing out of freaking nowhere.

"No. The wolves did something stupid and unleashed death and destruction upon us all and we don't know where she is or she wants right now and we're all going to die."

"You are just the embodiment of optimism, aren't you?" Jasper asked.

Realization dawned on Jack. "You don't know."

"Know what?"

"About Bella," Jack stated. "About Sparx?"

"I don't know a Sparx, but if you know something about Bella's disappearing act."

"Sparx was Bella's pet demon snake that is now loose and possessing her again because the wolves are fucking stupid."

Jasper stood there quietly, eerily silent as he seemed to be processed, "That sounds pretty serious."

"It is. Bella is the only person who's actually safe right now."

"Even though Bella has a exceptionally low opinion of you, you do seem to be the only person who is in the know about all of this."

"Yeah, not sure how that happened."

"And for reasons I don't fully understand Alice trusts you."

"Your girlfriend from the other day? The psychic?"

That earned him hard look and Jack felt a rush of terror.

"So Bella was right about you. Noted."

"You'll find Bella's is usually right about most things. Whatever she told you about me was probably true."

Jasper continued to give him a look that made him more nervous than he already was. Which should be impossible. He was already a wreck. Unless…

"You're an empath, that's cool." He hadn't meant to say his revelation out loud, but it's not his fault that this guy was obvious!

"I think you and my family need to have a talk."

'Cause that wasn't ominous as fuck or anything. "Okay." Jack took a deep shaky breath through the nerves and terror. "Sure. As long as no one eats me or anything." He meant it as joke but it earned him another chilling look.

And that was how he ended up at the Cullen residence. Jasper had drove with Alice overly excited in the passenger seat. It was more unnerving to see someone that energetic and happy. Especially with the situation at hand.

"What are you happy about? Did you see something?"

She actually froze. "You figured it out on your own?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh… Well it saves us time to focus on what's more important."

"Like saving Bella?"

"Exactly!"

Jack didn't know what to make the energetic psychic pixie Bella was now friends with.

There was silence, for a few moments. And then Alice started laughing. Hysterically.

Jack was now officially more afraid of her than her boyfriend. "Why is she laughing?"

"She saw something she thought was hilarious. Don't mind her."

Jack let out a sigh, "Right. Bella's friends. Not going to be regular or even human."

Alice responded by giggling.

Why did Bella always have to make friends with the creepy ones?

"You're scaring him."

"He's very easily spooked."

They pulled up to the driveway to a beautiful white house that had more glass than actual walls. As they all got out of the car voices could be heard coming from behind the house. "You guys have company?"

"Rabid mutts. Trying to blame us for this problem." Alice muttered. "I can't tell how they are going to react so maybe stay clear."

"I'll be okay. I'm kind of werewolf-proof." They both gave mirrored perplexed looks as Jack shrugged. They went back around the house and he followed at his human pace.

In the backyard of the Cullen house was absolute chaos.

Three werewolves were in human form and one who Jack guessed was Sam was yelling. Four more were in wolf-mode lingering just into the woods. The Cullen family was standing around the back door. A blonde girl was standing with her arms crossed and angry looking, a huge guy was standing near her hovering around and keeping his eyes trained on the wolves in the back, a woman with long dark hair was flitting between the Cullens. The man who seemed to be doing most of the talking and was standing closest to the wolves was wearing a doctors coat.

"You except me to believe that a perfectly healthy teenage girl went from fine to almost dead in an instant?!"

"Bella was poisoned by someone almost a year ago. The poison's symptoms progressed and she was crashing."

There was growls from the wolves.

"Carlisle is right. No one here could have done anything else." Jack's eyes widened as he recognized his father standing right in the middle of this argument.

"Dad?" Jack ran forward.

"Jack, you should be at school."

"Sure but there is a demon on the loose and I'm the only one who has any experience with it."

"You're right. I just didn't want you to get involved."

"This is at least partially my fault. I want to help."

"We'll talk about this later." Jack's father gave him a stern look. "This is Carlisle Cullen. He's kind of a distant relative of ours."

Jack froze and felt a wave of disgust get overwhelmed by a wave of calm.

"Don't give me that look. He's nothing like your grandfather."

Jack accepted a wave of natural relief. "Fine. Let's just focus on the actual problem. What happened?"

"The poison in Bella's system was starting to kill her and her condition was degrading rapidly. I was going to check on her this morning after a talk about ways to solve the problem. When I went into the room Bella was gone and a shaman was bleeding from a hole in his chest."

Jack eyed his father who had the decency to look a little ashamed.

"I called the shaman after hearing Bella was in the hospital. He checked her out and called me recommending a ritual that would cleanse and rest all magic in her body. I told him to do whatever he thought was best."

"That was stupid. You didn't call anyone who knows Bella better than you did?"

"I had no idea it as going to release a demon."

"You didn't have him talk to Bella first?" Jack asked.

"He tried to wake her up. She wouldn't. But he seemed convinced it would help her."

"The cleanse would have removed the poison's effects from her system. So as a cure it would have worked, the problem was that Bella was not the only one it fixed." Jack's father interjected. "So now we have to find some way to put that thing back in the box Bella put it in."

"I don't think that's possible." Jack commented. "Sparx…was never under Bella's control. She de-fanged it and kept constant vigil over it."

"So it's harmless now?" One of Sam's followers asked.

"Far from it. If it's back to full strength, which from you description of the spell it probably is, then there is nothing we can do to stop it without risking harm to Bella."

"You've dealt with it before, how did you manage that?"

"Bella beat it. Barely, and at a high cost. I doubt she could it again. The rest of us were bascially running around like panicked useless chickens following a gore trail."

"Well what can this thing do, exactly?" The big Cullen asked from the back porch.

"The better question is; what _can't_ it do? Telekinesis, telepathy, creating illusions, throwing physics out the window, can make real things appear and disappear, teleport, pull a ghost into the physical world and turn it to dust, can turn living being into splatters on the wall with a snap of its fingers, shapeshift both itself and other things. Do I need to continue?"

"So a straight fight is out of the question." He commented.

"Yes. Even if managed to hurt it, you'd also be hurting Bella."

There was a slow clapping sound with no source. "I can't believe you're leaving out the biggest detail of them all." The voice belonged to Bella but it was warped in a way Jack recognized. Sparx.

Jack couldn't fight his absolute terror.

There was a loud snap of fingers and it became visible. It was Bella's face and appearance. Mostly. The eyes were a luminescent purple and nails were black and pointed like claws. One hand was even covered in blood. She was also wearing Bella's red coat that Jack remembered she had enchanted herself to offer protection from physical threats, the retof the outfit was just black jeans. It was floating in the air, sitting with one leg crossed over the other, swinging like it was sitting on the edge of a wall looming over everyone. Except there was no wall.

"Wow there are a lot of you. Nice crowd. Are you all here because of me?" It asked like it didn't already know. It clapped with excitement. "All the people who I want to eviscerate in one place. I am having the best day ever."

"Sparx…"

It cackled, "You know, that name is growing on me. I hated her little joke at first but meh it's better than 'you monster' or 'creature' or 'serpent'. She at least put thought into it."

Sam spoke first, "Sparx-"

"Quiet." It pointed a clawed finger as Sam and his mouth disappeared. No longer able to speak panicked humming came from the wolf alpha. "So much better."

There was a collective oh shit moment in the crowd. At least as far as Jack could feel.

"Anybody else?"

There was a moment of nervous quiet.

"Good. Onto business."

Jack braced himself as the creature hopped off an invisible wall and into the middle of the gathering.

"Now let's see, six vampires. Lucky you I have nothing to say to any of you. One noisy alpha who doesn't know when to take responsibility nor how to leave well enough alone. Three mindless sheep. One little shit looking for a fight. One who doesn't want t be here, let me guess shitty alpha bullshit made you come?" It looked out into the woods at a wolf. "Trust me I get it."

There was a whine.

"You can speak. I don't mind." It snapped its clawed fingers and an unsure voice reached from the trees.

"Jack already told Sam he messed up. I don't know why we're bothering the Cullens."

"Aww…You must be new. Little puppy is so cute. It sucks you got stuck with a jerk like this." She pointed at Sam who had settled for glaring.

"And then there are you two…" It faced the Argents. "You attempted a murder using your son. Sociopath."

"What-"

"Oh, don't pretend you didn't know that poison was going to eventually kill her."

"Dad what is she talking about?" Jack asked.

"Yes, Argent tell your son what you did when he wasn't looking."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I will."

Jack's father tensed and took a deep breath. "I swapped poisons when you weren't looking."

"What the fuck, Dad?"

"I was trying to protect you."

"By nearly killing Bella?" Jack asked in exasperation. "Goddamnit Dad!"

"Doesn't it feel better being out in the open?" Sparx asked. "Now that you know what happened?"

Jack felt sick. He knew. He's known for a while. He didn't want to ask because he knew his father would say something like that. "What do you want?"

It laughed again. "You know, you might be the first person to ask me that. Right now? I want to see what fun I can have in the time that I have." It grinned. "Maybe that's why Leah imprinted on you and not on walking wolf hormones over here. You actually give a shit. As for him, well we've all seen how he takes rejection. Poor Emily nearly had her face clawed off."

Then Sam decided to phase. Right there and then. The massive black wolf still had no mouth on his muzzle but he still had claws. Sharp ones. And he charged. Jack flinched when it caught Sam by the throat.

"I was hoping you would do that. Everything else you've done has been a big help to me so I appreciate you continuing to entertain me." It moved its arm down to a rest position while Wolf-Sam stayed float in the air being choked by demon magic.

There was gasps of horror from the wolves and the tension around the Cullens was almost visible despite Jasper's efforts.

"Maybe now you'll learn that you may be the alpha but you are far from top dog, Mutt." It waved a clawed hand and in a second Sam had been thrown through a tree on the far side on into the forest out of sight. "Bye-bye little pup."

It giggled at the shocked faces around.

And then started coughing.

Jack let out a sigh of relief.

" must be starting to wake. Ah well. I had a little bit of fun before being stuck as a damn snake." It continued to cough and fell to the ground.

"Uh..Jack what's happening?"

"Bella's getting control back. Meaning the demon is getting weaker."

It wheezed and coughed and then started to melt somehow. Slowing turning into black viscious liquid. The wheezing stopped and morphed into hissing sounds. Jack cautiously approached and upon looking it was a black snake with glowing purple eyes. It looked up at him and flicked its tounge out before vanishing.

"It's gone. Is that good or bad?"

"Good. Bella's fully under control wherever she is."

"How far could she be?"

"Sparx and Bella are under no distance limit. She could be anywhere."

"Edward left to look for her as soon as he heard she was missing."

* * *

Bella kept sloshing through the damp, bloody corridor fragments of walls she had seen before stitched together like an architectural Frankenstein as the blood deepened.

"Sparx, this is not funny."

The whispers became shouts in her ears. Was someone chanting? Casting a spell on her in her sleep?

"Whoever you are knock it off."

The chants suddenly stopped and a gurgling scream echoed down the hall.

"Not what I meant but sure. That works."

A hissing voice echoed from the end of the hallway. She recognized the voice despite not being able to understand the words.

"There you are Sparx." The next few steps were easier as the blood on the floor proceeded to drain away. At long last she reached the end, a wooden door matching her bedroom door was before her.

She opened the door and saw her mother's old dining room table with the same chest board from earlier was still set up. Except one major difference, a knight was in a new position and on the other side of the board a moving black snake sitting there looking up at her.

"You really are back."

"No. _We_ are back. When you got your power back so did I."

"I was afraid of that."

"You have nothing to be afraid of. I can't hurt you."

"But you can hurt everyone else."

"True, but I don't really want to. It's no fun. They can't fight back like you can."

Bella reached to the board and lifted up a bishop and slammed it down onto the board. The sound echoed into the room and the world around her shattered to pieces.

Bella awoke with a shocked gasp and sat up. She was sweating and breathing heavy. Every muscle in her body ached and throbbed. She glanced around and saw she was far form Forks hospital. She was in the meadow surrounded by blooming red flowers, the likes of which she hadn't seen in the meadow before.

"You're awake?" Bella turned to the voice and saw Edward sitting nearby.

"What happened? How did I get here?"

"The wolves hired a shaman to cast a magical cleanse on you in the middle of the night."

"Sparx got out?"

"Yeah."

She fought back a wave of dread and nausea. "How many people are dead?"

"Only one."

"Who?"

"The shaman died this afternoon. He had a hole punched through his chest and was missing, his liver, kidneys and stomach."

She wrapped her arms around her waist. "Stupid. Stupid thing to do. They didn't gather more information before casting a spell like that?"

"I'm glad you're okay."

She stood up and ran to him, barely making it a few steps before he reached her and wrapped her up in his arms. "Did it touch you?"

"I was looking for you and it brought me here, where you were sleeping so peacefully. You didn't even speak."

"Sparx brought you to me?" She muttered to herself, "Oh. Oh, of course."

"I'm glad you at least know its motives."

"Well, it gets banished to a plane of existence so far away from our own that it would take ten thousand years to get back here if I died."

"In short, it benefits from you continuing to live."

"And I'm safest if I'm with you."

Edward hummed in agreement and kissed her on the neck. "Always."

She kissed him on the cheek. "I love you. I'm glad this mess is over at least."

"Let's get you home."


	7. Chapter 7

**A few quick notes about timeline and Au-ness of this world:**

 **The James thing didn't happen, so this Bella has not been attacked nor bitten by any vampires (yet).**

 **While Bella and the Cullens both know about the wolf pack on the Rez, Jacob is not a wolf at the current time.**

 **Edward and the Cullens have not left.**

 **If you have other questions about this world and they aren't answered in-story I'll post answers here so leave questions in the review section.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Bella kept her eyes shut and her face buried in Edward's neck as she clung to his back with what little remained of her strength. She could still feel the wind rushing past as he carried her through the forest. "I love you. You have no idea how worried I was."

"You were ready to turn me." She mumbled into his neck. "Were you that afraid of losing me?"

"I was terrified. Seeing you lying there, with all of us completely helpless to do anything. I wanted nothing more than to protect you. Having you safe and in my arms is the best thing in the world."

"I love you too." She kissed his neck and traveled up to his jawline.

"I don't ever want to lose you. Especially not like that. I think turning you is for the best in the long run. We should plan for turning you eventually. If that's what you still want of course." Bella's stomach filled with butterflies, her heart began to pound loudly and the blood in her veins sung with excitement. She felt heat of her flushed face as an uncontrollable grin nearly split her face in half.

"I do want that. I want this. I want _you_. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of forever together with you." She nuzzled her face into his neck.

"Let's finish this conversation another time." He stopped and she got off of him. Her clumsiness kicked in and she tumbled but the moment her balance was lost he caught her in his arms.

She braced herself by placing her hands on his chest. She looked up at him to see his eyes burning, the gold was starting to turn into a dark topaz. His eyes were burning with an intensity that set parts of Bella on fire. She gulped and bit her lip.

A hint of a teasing grin appeared on his face for a second.

She leaned forward and went up into her toes to kiss him.

He met her halfway and kept his arms around her waist, lifting her up slightly giving her better access to run her fingers through his chaotic strands of copper hair.

She put her forehead to his and grinned.

And then her stomach growled.

"Time to feed the human." He set her down gently and lead her into her house. "Probably for the best I didn't take you to our house. The wolves wanted to meet up and find out the extent of the danger they had unleashed."

"You have no idea how lucky everyone is that only one person died. Last time the number was nearly thirty people."

"You make yourself lunch. I'll call everyone and give updates."

Bella nodded and walked off while he pulled out his phone. She decided to go simple and made herself a ham and cheese sandwich with an apple. But first she started another pot of coffee. Being separate from Edward an exhaustion she knew a little too while was settling into her bones. While the pot brewed, she began to cut up the apple. She felt drained, but more out of curiosity she put the knife down and tried to reach out with her Pulse Sense. She closed her eyes and let out a long breath.

Like radar she felt something leave her body and bounce back. She could sense Edward. She didn't get any information other than a rough location of her boyfriend.

Not surprising. Pulse Sense read vitals and a vampire doesn't really have those. No pulse, no organs with blood pumping through them.

It was official.

Her powers were back.

She opened her eyes and continued making her lunch.

She was sitting and about halfway done eating her sandwich when Edward came in behind her. A cold hand trailed up her back.

"Everything okay?"

"Well, it attacked Sam Uley."

"The alpha wolf?"

"That's the one."

"Did Sparx kill him?"

"No, but apparently he can't shift back to human form."

"Far from the worst thing she could have done." Bella sighed and leaned back, the back of her head connecting with his chest. She closed her eyes again. "I'm just glad nothing happened to you or your family. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if it had."

* * *

Jack was doing something he hadn't expected he would be doing again. A marker, a few empty moving boxes and an hour later he had a makeshift firing range. His mind raced as his body on autopilot as he fired arrows into the boxes.

Why had his father done it?

What would he have said if Bella had died?

What if Bella had died?

Would Jack have even known?

What about the Cullens, who he was apparently related to?

Did Bella know?

Should he say something?

Should h e tell Leah his family history?

Why bother trying if everything he does is wrong?

A dozen arrows in the center of the target Jack had drawn and he fell to his knees, his bow burning hot tears forming in his eyes.

"Damnit!" Why did he avoid it? Why couldn't he bother to gather he microscopic scraps of courage and just ask the damn questions?

Why was he always so fucking useless?

"Are you okay?" A voice shattered his thoughts. Leah.

"Yeah..Just..give me a second." He wiped his face with a jacket sleeve and stood back up.

"Archery?"

"It's the one thing I'm good at." Jack commented with a half-smile that he barely meant.

"Are you still coming to the bonfire tonight?"

"That's tonight?" Jack blinked, "Oh yeah, that's tonight. Yeah. I'll be there."

* * *

Bella was laying on the couch and listening to her own heartbeat pound loudly in her ears. Her eyes were closed as her other senses took stock of her condition. She could feel every blood cell in her body, it felt nothing like her initial attunement had. That had been an adrenaline and fear fueled rush of power. Overwhelming as new senses began to make themselves known.

She was tired now, but her body wouldn't sleep.

Edward was nearby. She could sense him, or at least someone else in the room who didn't have a heartbeat. She opened her eyes to see him sitting on the arm of the couch. She gave a slight smile and looked up at him. She tucked her legs into her chest and patted the spot next to her. "Sit with me. I have a headache and you are the best cure."

He sat down on the couch and layer her legs across his lap. She gave him a smile and let her eyes close again. This time sleep creeped up on her as she settled into the couch. She felt a cold hand lightly stroke the jean covered calf.

Jack was already regretting coming here. Seriously, why did he even bother coming?

There was his father in the corner, who he was in no mood to talk to or look at.

Sam, in wolf form, lingering around the trees trying and failing to be sneaky and nearby. A woman with a scared face, apparently Emily, based off Leah's description, who was hovering at an unnerving constant distance.

Great.

He really should have stayed home.

Bella's nerves were acting up. Why hadn't she told the Cullens sooner about her being a witch. She fidgeted the entire drive, messing with her hair and wrists.

"You have nothing to be worried about. They all still like you the same."

She bit her bottom lip as they pulled into the driveway. "Are you sure?"

In less than a second he was opening her door for her. "Of course."

She got out of the car and wrapped her arm around his waist, resting her head against his chest with her eyes closed. She let out a quiet hum of contentment. "Okay." She opened her eyes and looked up at him. Her man was so supportive. "Love you."

He gave her a grin and threw an arm around her shoulders. With a kiss to her forehead he led her into the house.

Right in the entrance of the Cullen home the entire family was lying in wait.

"Hi everyone."

"Bella!" Alice using her vampiric speed ran toward Bella and hugged her tight. "We're so glad you're okay!"

"Oof." Bella stumbled slightly from the impact and hugged Alice back.

"So Bella's a witch? Any cool witch powers you want to tell us about?" Emmett asked from where he stood next to Rosalie.

"A few." Bella snapped her fingers and disappeared from Alice's grasp without a sound. Then reappeared in a blink right behind Edward. "Hi."

"You can teleport?"

"Five feet in any direction I choose." She gave Edward a peck on the cheek.

* * *

Jack was on his fourth red cup of brown non-diet soda. Emily was still hovering. Leah was growling on and off about it. "She wants to say something to me."

"Yeah, well I think she can mind her own business."

"She feels guilty over hurting you even though she knows and everyone tells her it's not her fault." He stated, looking into the reflection of himself in the carbonated liquid. "But that is none of my business."

"Thanks for being understanding about all of this."

"I've missed this, being part of a pack. Even on the outside, it's nice to be part of a group like this."

"I haven't noticed any good parts yet."

Jack sighed and looked up at Leah, who was giving the wolves running around laughing a sad look. "How long have you been a wolf?"

"A month, give or take."

"Bella's right. I have a type." He chuckled. "But so does she."

"Bloodsucking monsters? Were there a lot of vampires in Phoenix?"

"Nope. Not a single one."

"But there were werewolves?"

"Hundreds. Dozens of packs, we were a pack of eight."

"And not a single vampire?"

"Vampires exist? Seriously?" Jack demanded.

"Yes? Don't werewolves exist to kill vampires?"

The cogs in Jack's head spun, "No. I have never heard that before in my life."

"The Elders tell us all kind of things. I wanted to believe them but they also said women can't be wolves so what do they know?"

"Well that's definitely not true either. In our pack there were two female wolves, out of six wolves total. There even two or three with female Alphas."

"Maybe I should move to Phoenix."

"Do _not_ do that. Phoenix is a city of supernatural chaos and problems and in-fighting. Every week we dealt with a new problem or another. Enemy wolf packs, killer monsters hurting people, we stopped a lot of bad and a lot of bad kept coming back to us. It was unavoidable that it ended tragically. They didn't deserve any of it."

"Is that why Bella's so scary to you?"

"Bella is a force of nature that I won't stand in the way of. She's Bella Swan. I owe her my life several times over and she can end it whenever she wants." Jack rubbed his eyes and then took a sip of his drink. "Especially now that she has her powers back. Yikes."

"What can she do that's so scary?"

"She can control blood the way others can control water or earth. Some witches can shoot fire out of their hands, Bella can make blood do whatever the hell she wants."

* * *

Bella sighed quietly, "The teleportation is the only spell I can cast without cutting my hand open and while I trust you all completely but why take the risk?"

Jasper coughed awkwardly.

"That wasn't pointed at anyone in particular. But I don't think bleeding in a room full of vampires is a good idea regardless."

"I can't blame you for that." Carlisle commented, "even we're cautious about exposure to blood."

"Blood magic plus vampires is like a lit match and a barrel of gunpowder."

Alice suddenly was looking over Bella. "Where did you get that coast by the way? I have never seen you wear it before."

Bella blinked and looked down. On that. "This thing? Sparx must have changed me into it. It was a birthday present from my sixteenth birthday. I used magic on it to make it tougher. Mostly against wolf claws/teeth." Bella patted the pockets down and noticed that there was a knife in her right hand pocket. Demons.

There was a sparkle in Alice's eyes. "You should wear it more. It's cute!"

Nevermind, the fact that since she moved it was put in her closet and was untouched until now. "Maybe." Probably not.

* * *

 **Sorry for the shorter length and the delay. RL stuff happened.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed nontheless.**

 **Still working on this one.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A few quick notes about timeline and Au-ness of this world:**

 **The James thing didn't happen, so this Bella has not been attacked nor bitten by any vampires (yet).**

 **While Bella and the Cullens both know about the wolf pack on the Rez, Jacob is not a wolf at the current time.**

 **Edward and the Cullens have not left.**

 **If you have other questions about this world and they aren't answered in-story I'll post answers here so leave questions in the review section.**

 **Happy Reading!**

"Hey Jack!"

It took a second to recognize the voice as Mike's. Jack was on his way to Biology slowly, buying time before seeing Bella again. The weekend had passed, Jack hadn't left the house. He was too scared. He didn't want to see her again.

"Hi Mike."

"So the dance coming up, you have somebody you want to ask?"

"Dance?"

Mike pointed to a poster on the wall. A spring dance three weeks in the future with a masquerade theme.

"No. I'm not going to that."

"Why not?"

"I don't really do crowds. Not my thing."

"Your loss."

Jack played with the idea for half a second. Could he bring Leah? Would she want to go? Probably not. She hadn't come across as the masquerade type. "To each their own."

"Do you think Bella will go to the dance?"

Jack chuckled, "I doubt that. Bella never went to dances in Phoenix. She preferred to stay home."

"Was there a reason?"

"Besides the obvious fact that she's clumsy, she's just not that kind of girl. I guess."

"She's something…isn't she?"

What? "I'm sorry?"

"You think I might have had a chance if Cullen wasn't here?"

"No. I don't. Bella is very particular about what kind of guys she's into." Plus no human guy could handle Bella. He would bore her to death. "I don't think anyone here besides him is her type."

"She has a type? What is it?"

"I have no idea." No entirely true but the fact that the first thing on that list was probably 'capable of murder' Mike was better off not knowing.

* * *

Bella twirled her pen in her hand absentmindedly as she watched Edward watch her. "What?"

"You have a type? I had no idea."

The pen in her hand stopped. "Is Argent talking about me?"

"Mike seems to think Jack knows some secret of getting you to go out with him."

"Mike is almost the exact opposite of my type."

Edward used his crooked smile at her. "And what is your type?"

Bella blushed lightly and looked him properly in the eyes. "Practically indestructible, for one. Can handle himself in a fight. A little over-protective. Has to have the best taste in music. I can't love a man who listens to trash. Kind and tries his best to be a great person. And any man who can play piano well is sexy." She gave him a wink.

"Good to know," there was a distinct glint in Edward's eyes. "Is that why whenever I play you blush a little?"

"Not my fault you're an attractive man doing something I find attractive."

"Indestructible huh? So hypothetically, if after I saved you from that van I had asked you out in the hospital instead of behaving the way I did…"

"I would have said yes. Then and there. I don't think I was in love with you then, but I was definitely interested. But instead you decided to be difficult. I got what I wanted in the end."

"We both did."

* * *

As Jack finally walked into class Bella was blushing and giggling with Edward. The picture was bizarre enough that he had to blink twice to be sure it was actually Bella he was looking at.

So weird.

But a happy Bella was less likely to stab people.

Always a win.

He sat down behind her. Intent at looking at the board and the diagram of human physiology. He ended staring at the snake resting in Bella's hair.

Barely visible, more of a shimmer of light than an actual form. The glowing purple eyes were intently staring back unblinkingly. Jack swallowed as it slithered towards him. Never breaking contact with Bella but inching ever closer.

"You can still see me." A cold, distorted voice that was feminine-esque.

Jack knew better that to respond to things he was the only one reacting to. The lack of screaming next to him was a good indicator only he was seeing this. Sparx had an M.O.

Nope. Nope. Nope.

He was not playing that things game.

He would be strong and ignore the demon snake only he could see and hear.

He looked up at the teacher discussing healthy blood pressure ranges. Jack was doubting that his was anywhere close to 100-120 considered healthy.

"High blood pressure if left alone, can cause stroke, heart failure and any number of complications that can kill you."

Death by demonic hallucination induced heart attack sounded like a way Sparx would try and kill him.

It was spiteful like that.

"I'm not going to kill you."

Do not respond. Treat it like an internet troll. Something that responding to only adds fuel to the fires.

"You are no fun anymore." It shimmered back out of sight.

Jack let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Bella left the girl's locker room thrilled to be heading home. The only good part of gym was the end. Edward was waiting for her like the perfect gentleman he was. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hey handsome."

"Hello beautiful."

She kissed him quickly. His head followed hers prolonging the kiss. "Let's get you home. The reason your father still likes me is because he thinks I'm a good influence for you."

"He's not wrong. You've saved my life, encourage my nicer side and have helped keep my temper from overboiling." She looped her arm through his as they walked to his Volvo.

At they were until there was a loud screeching sound. Bella looked and saw an old blue ford veering towards a blonde figured with his head in the clouds and eyes in the other direction.

It was going to crush Jackson Argent.

He'd probably die.

Bella's heart stopped and time stilled around her. She closed her eyes and the hundreds of nearby heartbeats were deafening. But one was louder than all the others. Like a spot of blinding light in her Pulse Sense. She reached out, not with her hand but with the magic throbbing in her veins. She pulled him back with as much force as she could.

He stumbled backwards and slipped. Falling flat on his butt and just out of the way of the speeding vehicle.

She opened her eyes to see Jack looking right at her from across the parking lot. Her breathing was labored, and he looked confused and then the car when speeding past with enough force to do very serious damage if it had hit him.

She put a hand over her heart as she sighed in relief.

"Did you do that?" Edward asked.

"Yes." She gasped trying to catch her breath.

"You don't look so good." There was a cold hand on her forehead. It felt nice.

"I just need to rest. The more distance the harder that is to do. He's what 200-250 feet away?"

"234 feet."

"I'm more effective at about twenty." She closed her eyes leaned into his chest. "Tired."

"Jack just told me to get you a coffee with caramel in it."

She nodded weakly. "Caffeine and sugar help. Naps work too."

He hummed in her ears she fell asleep there in his arms.

* * *

Jack stared at the wreckage with wide panicked eyes. The driver was already getting help. There was fluid leaking out of the vehicle and the bit of fence it hit was bent to all hell.

He would almost definitely be dead.

But instead he was be pulled backwards about two feet from where he was standing and landed on his ass. Which judging from how much pain he was in was likely bruised. Across the parking lot he had seen Bella start to sway just after he fell.

Magic had yanked him. Even he could feel that. It was like a ghostly hand pulling on a ghostly string wrapped around him.

It had to have been Bella.

Why would she even bother saving him?

And at this distance, it must have exhausted her.

As Edward Cullen began to cradle her Jack decided to try something. "Hey Cullen. If you get her a caramel coffee she'll feel better."

Jack looked at the mangled car wreck and the half-conscious student being pulled out by paramedics. Wow they got here fast.

He needed to find a way to thank Bella.

With effort and still hurting from the sudden impact to the asphalt he stood and headed to his car. A phantom chill spread through his body that he couldn't quite shake off as he started to drive home.

* * *

Bella woke on her couch with a quilt covering her. She stretched and looked around the room. Her dad wasn't home but Edward was there.

"Hi."

"You were only out for a little while, less than thirty minutes."

"Sorry about that."

"No one else noticed that it was you that pushed Jack out of the way. Jack's the only one who knows."

"That's good. I'd hate to have raised suspicions."

"Was there a particular reason you saved him of all people?"

"Not really. I saw that he was in danger and I just did it. I wasn't thinking."

"You never cease to amaze me."

 _That was reckless._ Sparx commented in her head. _You just got your powers back. You shouldn't be pushing them that hard. If he was a little farther away that stunt could have caused bleeding on your end._

Bella had meaning to bring up the fact that Sparx whispered in her head but there had yet to be a good time for that.

Plus she really didn't want to freak them out.

Jack pulled into the driveway and saw his dad standing on the porch. "Jack? I got a call there was a crash at school."

"Well I'm okay. The driver was alive from what I could see."

"Well…good. I was worried."

He shivered from the chills on his spine. "Bella got me out of the way."

"Bella?"

"She got me out of the way. With magic."

There was a worried frown on Stephen's face.

"So how as your day?"

Bella lounged on the chair while watching Edward play on his piano. His fingers expertly moved from key to key with smooth effortless movements. He wasn't even looking the piano. He was looking at her. It was an expectant arched eyebrow and a half-smirk that made her heart race.

"If I had known sooner that playing piano for you was a fast way to seduce you I might have just taken you here on our first date."

Bella laughed, "And I was thinking you were the perfect gentleman. Trying to seduce on the first date."

"To be fair, at that point I just wanted whatever I could get."

"I was up for it. If you wanted a date all you had to do was ask."

"I did ask, eventually. And you said yes. Even though you knew."

"It wasn't exactly a turn off at that point. If anything, being a vampire was extra points."

"Are your powers the reason you can smell blood?"

"Yep. But when my powers were out of commission it made me sick."

"Hence your fainting spell in Biology that day."

"Yep."

"Can you promise me something?"

"What's up love?"

Edward face turned into a frown. "There's…more of my kind passing through the area soon. Alice can't see where or for how long. So please…don't go anywhere without me?"

"Sure. You are only thing worth hiking in the woods for and I'm not exactly a long walks by the moonlight by myself kind of girl."

Edward laughed. "Good. I can't imagine what I would do if anything happened to you."

"Let's not ever find out, okay?"

There was a smirk and a blur of vampiric speed and a pair of lips on her forehead. "That sounds perfect to me."

 _Aww…Aren't you two just nauseatingly adorable. Seriously though I think I might get sick from just hearing the two of you._

Bella sent a silent 'Shut up' mentally to Sparx. Damned snake.

* * *

Jack was sitting on the floor of his room with a cardboard box in front of him. Parts of him had been dreading this part of unpacking his old life. In his hand he twirled a necklace he had forgotten about until now.

It was a simple black rope with a hand carved wooden pendant. The pendant was in the shape of a wolf, curled up and in some kind of slumber. On the back was an inscription written in what would look like nonsense to the average person. Jack knew what it was. The pendant still showing the grain but the stain it was covered in had a faint red tint.

Jack couldn't sense magic. But he knew that any gift given by Bella Swan with a red tint and an inscription in Demonic on the back was likely magical.

That and looking at the thing made Jack a little uneasy.

Then again anything Bella developed with, according to her at the time, a month's worth of sleepless nights and an assist from Sparx, should make anyone nervous.

He hadn't the guts to put the thing on to see what the hell it did.

But maybe he could keep it in his pocket.

Just in case.


	9. Chapter 9

**A few quick notes about timeline and Au-ness of this world:**

 **The James thing didn't happen, so this Bella has not been attacked nor bitten by any vampires (yet).**

 **While Bella and the Cullens both know about the wolf pack on the Rez, Jacob is not a wolf at the current time.**

 **Edward and the Cullens have not left.**

 **If you have other questions about this world and they aren't answered in-story I'll post answers here so leave questions in the review section.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Edward rubbed his face into Bella's neck. He was practically purring in her ears. Bella blushed as he held her close. His hands wandering just a little. It was cute.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I just wanted to say goodbye before we headed out. Alice suggested that we take a hunting trip early. I'm worried about why."

"I'll be careful. I am not going to be anywhere near those woods and I'll stick to crowded places. And eagerly awaiting your return."

"I'll be back in the day after tomorrow."

"Maybe I'll wear that blue blouse you like so much."

"Don't tempt me Bella. That won't end well."

"Don't threaten me with a good time."

He chuckled as he kissed up and down her neck. "Infuriating creature."

"Isn't that why you love me?"

"That and a thousand other things." He brushed his finger against her flushed cheeks. "Like that for example. Devastatingly lovely."

There was a tap against the window. A small pebble.

"I think they're getting impatient. The sooner you leave the sooner you get back?" She offered.

"Yes. Yes, you're right." He pulled away only to give her one last full kiss before slipping off into the early morning.

Bella stood there facing her window feeling far too warm despite the cold skin that was just on hers. The scent that she could still feel lingering in the air. She closed her eyes and had a small smile.

* * *

Jack had his hands in his pockets his left hand stroking the pendant he had found the day before. The inscription there echoing in his head. _Awaken._ It was a memento of everything his life in Phoenix was.

He was actively looking for Bella Swan amongst the crowd of human students. "You can do this Jack. Just talk to her."

"Looking for someone?"

"AHH!" Jack let out a girlish scream as he jumped.

Bella was looking at him with an amused raised eyebrow. "How are you after your latest brush with death?"

"Bella, hi." Jack swallowed. "No boyfriend today?"

"He's out _camping_." The way she said reminded him of codewords they had used to talk about supernatural things in Phoenix. Just a little more emphasis.

"Oh. Well.. I uh… wanted to thank you for yesterday. You saved my hide. Again."

"You're welcome. I need to talk to you about some things anyway. There's a local diner in town, and you look like you haven't had a proper meal since the last time we saw each other." She gave him an un-impressed eyebrow and neutral face. _We've talked about this Jack._ The expression said clear as day.

She was also waiting on his answer.

"Um…sure. Yeah. I'll meet you there."

"Great. See you then." She patted him on his upper left arm and walked off.

Jack let out a relieved sigh. Maybe she could still forgive him. She didn't seem to be mad anymore. If she was going to kill him she'd have invited him to her house. This could be an olive branch. If he was ever going to rekindle the friendship they had it was going to be now.

All he had to do was not fuck this up.

The day passed slowly. The hours seem to crawl on.

Lunch came and went. Bella was in the cafeteria by herself. The table she was at was empty and the rest of the room seemed content leaving her lost in thoughts. Also a barely visible Sparx was on the table looking Bella in the eyes and Jack didn't want to go near the two of them.

Especially since she looked agitated.

Somebody was going to have their day ruined.

Please let it be not him.

Jack sat in his seat in Biology without questions from Mike. Probably because he wasn't here either.

"Guess we're both partner-less today. Hopefully we won't be doing a lab today." Bella commented in front of him. He noticed her right hand's fingers were tapping a steady rhythm. She was planning something.

The tapping continued until the end of class.

* * *

Bella was admittedly pissed off. Seriously how creepy was Sam trying to be? What the actual fuck is wrong with him? And she was already in a crappy mood to begin with. Alice had the entire coven feed early because she saw a high chance of them needing to fight off nomadic vampires. And then the fucking wolf pack shows up at her fucking house a leaves a goddamn note. She would have gone down there to give them all a piece of her goddamn mind but they showed up while she was in the fucking shower and left as soon as she got out.

 _You could go over there and stab someone in the throat. You'll feel better afterwards. You know how to make sure it doesn't kill them. And it would still hurt. Come on, your boy isn't here, he can't stop you._

"No. I promised I would be careful, going over there and giving them all a piece of my mind would be careless right now."

 _But that note in invasive at best and as far as I'm concerned a threat. You would have shown any pack that pulled this shit in Phoenix no mercy. I see no reason not to do the same here._

"They have a treaty. One that the wolves have so far, at least for the most part, honored. So have the Cullens and since I plan on joining them permanently I should stick to their rules. So no stabbing of wolves, as much as I want to."

 _Not even a little scare? Give them a reason or two to think twice?_

"That's part of the reason I want to talk to Jack. He would be happy to tell his new girlfriend just how scary I can be if he knows how pissed off I am."

 _So indirect. You never approached a problem like that before._

"Yeah well, things are different now so I need to act differently."

 _You could very easily get rid of the wolves. Get a few more ingredients and they would never bother you again._

" _That_ ," Bella rolled her eyes, "would be overkill. And get in the way of an idea I'm mulling over."

 _Oh? And which idea is this?_

"Edward didn't mention how many nomads were passing through. And while he claims their coven is one of the biggest the numbers of the other could still be problematic if a fight started. Especially if any of them have abilities like Edward, Jasper and Alice have. The wolves claim they exist to protect humans from vampires. All vampires. And certainly seem eager for a fight."

 _Pit the two against each other. How diabolical of you. I approve._

"They want to kill vampires. The nomads might hurt or even kill one of the Cullens. I can't help in a fight, but I can't sit here and do nothing with a real chance someone might get hurt. They are my family now, and if sending a bunch of mutts that are blood thirsty on their potential enemies is the only move I can make then so be it."

 _And if a few of the mutts die then the Alpha would definitely change his tune. No more threats, no more bother and if they lose outright then they may soften the nomads and lessen the chances of your vampires getting hurt. You win regardless. I'm so proud._

"All I have to do is let Jack know there are human-eating vampires in the area."

 _You know you're using Jack right?_

"Yeah but Jack knows what I'm like. Besides, if Sam is the kind of leader I think he is, Jack is going to want my help at some point in the near future."

 _You could show him the note. He'll understand._

"That was part of the whole, 'make-him-see-how-pissed-I-am' part of the plan."

 _That note is a good summary of the situation at hand._

"Does that mean you'll behave while he and I talk?"

 _I'm offended by your accusation._

"Sparx, you literally never behave unless I use force. And I would rather not waste the time and energy to use force."

 _I'll take a nap. Wake me if you need me. Or if something entertaining happens._

"Thank you Sparx." Bella got out of the car when she was done parking near the diner. Jack wasn't there yet. She couldn't hear his heartbeat or sense him with Pulse Sense. "If he makes freaking wait I am going to break something of his."

Jack didn't make her wait. He pulled into the small parking lot slowly. Bella rolled her eyes. "You drive like you're from Arizona still." She called as he parked and opened his door.

"What?"

"It drizzles even a little you drive at half speed."

Jack blinked, "Oh. I guess so. Never noticed."

Bella sighed as he walked up to her.

He followed her inside the building.

They were sitting in a booth with a glass window on the right side.

Jack looked nervous as the older waitress walked up and asked in a gentle voice, "What can you both to drink?"

"Water, please."

"Hot herbal tea with honey and lemon would be great."

"Sure thing. I get that right out and give the two of you some time to figure out what you want." The woman left.

"So..what did you want to talk about?"

"A few things. But first, how are you liking Forks so far?"

"Neutral, honestly there's only like three people here I care about right now."

"That's fair. You'd think this would a sleepy town but it never seems to sleep."

"No kidding. I assume you know about the local wolf pack?"

"Oh I am _very_ familiar. Get a new girlfriend?"

"How did you- no, never mind I don't want to know."

"An asshole told me."

"That's less terrifying than I expected."

"Have you two decided what you want?" The waitress was back and placing drinks on the table.

"I'll have the chicken strips and fries, thank you." Bella ordered.

"I'll uhh…have the cheesebuerger." Jack hand the menus to the waitress and she was off again.

"Good. You need the calories."

"Seriously?"

"You're twenty pounds under weight."

"I'm the same weight I was in Phoenix."

"And two inches taller." Bella was opening the packet of honey and pouring it into the white mug she was handed.

He took a sip of water. "So the wolves?"

"Are a pain in my ass."

Jack swallowed. "You seemed agaitated."

"They snuck into my house this morning and left a note for me." She explained and she stirred the honey into the water and stuck the bag in. She tapped the spoon three times on the rim of the mug.

"That's weird."

"They waited until after my boyfriend and his family were gone."

"That's creepy."

"Right?!" She nearly slammed her hands on the table. "Who the hell does that?!"

"Creeps. Do you want me to talk to them? Tell them to back off?"

"I don't think they'd listen. I've told them to go to hell, but the alpha doesn't seem to get that I am a capable woman who can handle myself."

"And the last person who they want mad at them."

"Too late." She snapped. "Sorry. It's just I hate people who think they know what's best for me. Especially when they don't know me. At all."

"Well if you want me to break noses, I can. Obviously you can do that yourself because you're you and you could that across the room with your mind and not so much as twitch but if you don't want to look at him I get it and-"

She held up her hand silently telling to stop rambling while she took a sip of her tea. "No need. But I do need you to tell them something for me. And if they ask this conversation didn't happen."

"Yeah of course. What's up?"

The waitress came back with plates. "Anything else for you two?"

"We're good." Bella told her. She paused and waited a few seconds before continuing. "I have it on good authority that-" Something tingled on the outskirts of her Pulse Sense. She closed her eyes. Jack was a blinding white light, humans she barely interacted with were a dull white light, a werewolf was a brown glow. A large brown glow was headed towards the diner. "I think we may have company." She commented. "You invite anybody?"

"No. No one knows I'm even here."

She gave him another incredulous eyebrow raise as she started drizzling ketchup on her fries. "Well I guess if something happens to you your father will assume it was me anyway."

"Probably. I think he still believes I'm the…you-know-what."

"Scary title no one can pronounce, Argent family Boogeyman."

She giggled and took a bite out of her chicken. At his current pace the werewolf would be in the diner in five seconds. Both of them started taking bites out of their respective meals.

Five.

Four.

Three. There was something else to the werewolf. He was an alpha. It was motherfucking Sam Uley.

Two.

One.

"Excuse me I was meeting some…friends here. One of them was Bella Swan?"

"What the hell is he doing here?" Jack whispered.

"Don't make eye contact. Play along for a few seconds." Never mind the fact she wished she ordered a steak. She'd have a knife. Or pasta. Forks can be just as painful in the right hands.

 _I feel like this crosses at least one line that justifies violence. I can get a sample of his blood real quick. He won't even notice. You know how sneaky I can be. We can whip up a fun curse. Come on…he's asking for it._

"Behave." Though she wasn't sure if she was telling the snake or herself.

"Hello again Sam." Jack was trying to be polite and fake a smile.

"I didn't know the two of you knew each other." Sam commented accusatory.

"We were friends in Phoenix. If you had wanted to join us we would have invited you and waited. What was so urgent you had to track me down?"

"This is about the leaches." Sam actually sat down across from her and basically forced Jack to scoot over the make room.

Bella fought the urge to roll her eyes. "I'm afraid I don't fully know what you mean."

"You don't it's suspicious that they all left at the same time?"

"No. They had plans that required all of them. They're busy people."

"They aren't people Bella."

"Yes they are. Very nice people. Not that you care." She pointed at him with a fry and took a bite.

"They're fooling you."

Jack tried to conceal a laugh with a cough. Badly.

"I knew what I was signing up for when I decided to date him."

"There are things you don't know."

"Yes. Yes there are. Lots of things. But I daresay I know more about the Cullens than you do." She took a sip of tea. "But I don't think we should be having this talk in a diner full of humans who you aren't supposed to tell anything plus the one sitting next to you."

"He doesn't count. He's an imprint. Plus he already knows."

"Still sitting here. Plus I didn't know about vampires beforehand."

"I think the Cullens care about the semantics. And what if Charlie had found your little message this morning?"

"That wasn't going to happen."

"And why not? There's only a small window most mornings where it's just me in the house. About 30 minutes average. How could you be sure he wasn't home?"

Jack's eyes flicked hers. But she was looking Sam dead in the eye and didn't acknowledge.

"We waited until we were sure you home alone."

"So you're stalking me."

Check. It was written on Jack's face.

"We're trying to protect you."

"We've been over this. I don't want your protection from my boyfriend and his family."

"They are making plans to turn you into one of them." Sam said angrily.

"First. Watch the temper. We wouldn't want an accident now would we?" Bella asked. Werewolves in enclosed spaces was always a risk. She could handle herself and Jack would be fine but the eight other regular humans would be at serious risk. "Second. I know. It was my idea."

Sam was tense.

Jack was starting to nervous sweat.

"Why would you want to be one of them?"

"Do you have an imprint Sam?" Bella asked. She switched gears to a softer tone.

"I do. Her name is Emily."

"If you could, would you turn into a regular human? For her?"

Sam's anger seemed to melt at the thought. "I would."

"Edward's the same. But nature doesn't work that way." Bella sighed. "But do think if, hypothetically, Emily could turn into a werewolf for you she would?"

Sam stopped. "I…I don't know what she would choose if she had that choice. But it's not the same for you."

"How do you figure?"

"Well, Emily and I didn't have a choice. You do. You can choose someone better. And we have reason to believe that you will get imprinted on once he turns."

Bella burst out laughing. "You can't predict imprinting." She laughed for a few more seconds. "And if you could there is no way I am getting imprinted on. Trust me."

"And what would you know about imprinting?"

"A werewolves soul is split in two. Much like the brain the two halves function best together but sometimes one will make an executive decision the other just has to live with. Imprinting is when the wolf half of the soul reads the spirit of another person and goes, 'Yep. This is what I need in my life. That one. Right there.' Kind of like when a wild wolf picks a mate on scent."

Sam blinked stunned.

"And no wolf soul is going to look at mine and think that it needs me."

"You have a destiny-"

"Don't. Say. Another. Word." Bella dropped the polite act. Sam was lucky her knife was in the truck. "Let me tell you something about destiny. It's horseshit and you can shove whatever idea you think about me up. Your. Ass."

Jack went from nervous to panicked. "Easy Bella."

"I'm fine." She said around clenched teeth and in a tone that screamed that she was far from fine. Though Sam didn't seem to understand that.

"Look just come down the Rez. There's something I think you should see. It might change your mind."

"No. Fuck you. I am not going down there without Edward as back-up and you've made it clear he is unwelcome."

"Is everything alright over here?"

"Can we the check and a couple of boxes? I seem to have lost my appetite."

"Here you go I'll be right back with those boxes." Bless the woman's heart by time Bella had pulled out the appropriate amount of money she was back. "Have a nice day you three."

"You too." In a wave of movement only possible through sheer force of anger. Bella's food was packed up and she was out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**A few quick notes about timeline and Au-ness of this world:**

 **The James thing didn't happen, so this Bella has not been attacked nor bitten by any vampires (yet).**

 **While Bella and the Cullens both know about the wolf pack on the Rez, Jacob is not a wolf at the current time.**

 **Edward and the Cullens have not left.**

 **If you have other questions about this world and they aren't answered in-story I'll post answers here so leave questions in the review section.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Bella was pacing in her room seething in rage. Spaex was in her regular black snake form curled up in Bella's blankets. Not that Sparx feels temperatures.

 _I haven't seen you this angry in a while._

"Angry doesn't begin to cover this. I'm so furious. I should go down there and eviscerate him. Who the fuck does he think he is? Overgrown furball with an inflated sense of self who can go rot in the darkest pit."

 _I'd say you're overreacting, but I know how you feel about the idea of destiny._

"Did you hear him? It's like he thinks being the wife of a wolf is the best life a woman could ask for. What did he expect I was going to say? Oh if you, a complete fucking stranger, thinks my life is meant to go in a different direction then yes I'll derail the perfect future I'm planning with the love of my life to be with an complete stranger."

 _We could still curse him. I know a nasty one that will make maggots spawn in his ears and nose. It won't kill him and I bet this Emily wouldn't want him anymore. Or we make him bleed from his nose every time he speaks ill of the Cullens._

"No curses."

 _He totally deserves it. He won't even see me coming._

"Sparx." Bella let out an exasperated sigh.

 _I know. I know. He seems like an easy person to mess with. And if you could very easily be right about the kind of leader he is._

"I have a thought though. Let him know what I think about his little message."

 _I'm always more than happy to assist you._

"Good. Cause I'm going to need you to do something for me." Bella started looking around her room, "Where did I put that damned note?"

Sparx flicked her tongue out and the note appeared out of thin air.

"Thank you." Bella snatched up the paper. Torn around the edges and hastily scribbled down.

 _We know the leaches are out of town and we would like you to come down to the Rez before they get back. Some space from them might help you think clearly. Your old friend Jack Argent might be there, he's been imprinted on and might help you feel more at home here then with them._

 _We have something we think you'll want to see. We'll be watching._

"Watching." Bella huffed. "Watch this asshole."

She snapped her fingers and her bone knife appeared in her hand. Red resin handle holding together a jagged blade made of bone. It always fit in her hand perfectly. She gave it one quick twirl in her hand just for kicks. She held up her other hand pointed the sharp tip of knife into her index finger.

A single drop of blood oozed out and she pressed the finger into the paper, leaving behind a bloody fingerprint. She grabbed a black marker and opened the cap. "Fuck. Off." She muttered out loud as she wrote. Big letters.

 _Where do you want it?_

"I think front door suffices. Go classic with it."

 _I can't wait to see his face._

"When you get back we are going to set up a barrier around the house. I'm thinking 30 feet radius."

 _Be back soon._

Sparx was gone and so was Bella's response.

Jack exhaled as he left the diner. "You are an idiot."

Sam blinked. "Was it something I said?"

Jack gave a look of disbelief. "Do you not hear yourself when you speak?"

"I was just telling her the truth."

* * *

Jack patted Sam on the shoulder twice. "Listen, for future reference Bella has a thing about destiny and predetermination. Bringing it up around her is the fastest way to make her really mad. If we were anywhere else she might have stabbed you. With a magical bone knife. That really hurts and is eternally sharp."

"I'll heal."

"Not from that knife. Bella and Doc handcrafted the thing. I don't have details but I saw her stab a wolf through the hand and it bled for three hours. And it only stopped bleeding because Bella willed it. And now you've offended her."

"So you claim she's capable of altering how my body heals? That's impossible."

"No. She trained to do it. It took her months of work and life and death scenarios to figure out."

"Bella doesn't have powers like that. She can't if she did she would know better than to date a vampire of all things."

"Again, do you not listen to yourself?"

"She has inherited a duty to protect people from vampires. Her family has been healers and medicine people for over a hundred and fifty years. She may fight it now but she'll come to understand that."

Jack stood there in stunned scilence. "I get it now." Jack shook his head, "It's not that you're stupid. You're just nuts."

"Excuse you?"

"Do us all a favor and just stop now. Before she hurts you."

"Isabella Swan isn't going to hurt anybody. She's a victim of vampiric control."

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh. "You know what? Fuck it. If she goes after you that's on you buddy."

Jack walked off more tired than anything else. Leah dodged a fucking missile with this one. So ridiculous. Jack wanted to smack whomever filled his head with nonsense. Play stupid games win stupid prizes.

* * *

Bella was smirking when Sparx returned.

There was manic telepathic laughter in her head. _Sam got home and stared at it for five minutes before attempting to take it down. You should seen his face when your spell sent him flying. Worth every second. If only I could record._

"Sweet. It's the little things in life."

 _He doesn't think it was you though. He actually thinks Jack did it. For reasons I don't understand but appreciate._

"You just like messing with people."

 _Heh, maybe. If anything that would be your influence._

"Well if Sam wants to see me as nothing but a victim that's on him. But if he knocks this shit off then I don't care what they think of me."

 _You know funnily enough Jackson seems to as tired of Sam's nonsense as you are._

"Because Jackass knows better," Bella commented as she inspected one of the trees near her house. "I think this one should work. You think it's close enough to the front door?"

 _Yes. This one will do nicely._

Bella pulled her knife out of her pocket and plunged it into the tree with one swift stab. She pulled the knife out of the wood and made a large slice across her palm. She placed her bloody palm onto the tree right where the stab was and closed her eyes in concentration. The blood from her hand flowed into the tree and after a few seconds the tree began to pulse and unseen but feelable energy.

 _That will definitely keep riff-raff out._

"Only wolves invited by either myself or Charlie are allowed in the house and forty feet close to this tree. Maybe now they'll start to understand that I know exactly what I'm doing."

 _I hope they don't. I miss the old you._

* * *

Jack was home again and sitting in the living room working on some math problems when he heard a knock on the front door. "Who could that be?" He stood up and slowly walked towards the door. He opened it slowly to reveal a Leah in tears. "Leah? Hey, hey what's wrong?"

Leah only responded by throwing her arms around him and sobbing into his chest. Which would be harder if he wasn't 6'4". He rubbed her back and led her inside. It took several minutes for her to calm down enough to speak.

"I..I just..didn't know who else to go to."

"I'm here. I'm here. Tell me what's wrong? Please? How can I help?"

Leah looked up at him with wide teary eyes. "Promise me you won't think less of me."

Jack still had no idea what was happening but he figured that it was pretty bad. "Of course I won't think less of you."

"I…I can't…I can't have children."

Jack blinked, half formed a question, and blinked again. "What are you talking about?"

"I knew you'd think less of me. I'm barely even a wo-"

Leah was hysterical, in tears, and panicking over something that wasn't making sense. Jack did the first thing he could of think to calm her down enough to properly explain. He kissed her. Interrupting whatever she was going to say.

Leah froze against him.

The kiss was quick and when he pulled away Leah's breathing was steady and there were no fresh tears in her eyes.

"Let's start at the beginning. Who told you can't have kids? Was is a doctor? A medical professional? Someone with magic?"

"No…the elders and Sam had a meeting about me. They were trying to figure out how I became the first woman werewolf in the tribe."

"They told you that?"

"No. No. Sam let it slip though the stupid wolf connection and now the whole pack is talking about it and I didn't know who to turn to."

"Your parents?"

"My dad is one of the elders."

Jack looked down at Leah and let out a sigh. "Look. I don't know the specifics, but I know that female werewolves can have kids. I've met people with werewolf mothers. I'm going to make a call to someone who can actually answer your questions. And even if for whatever reason you can't…I don't care. I really don't. Ability to give birth means nothing in the long run and if you want to be a mother at some point we can always adopt. Heck, we can even adopt a werewolf if you want to."

Leah looked at him with wide eyes and in complete quiet when he was done.

Jack's father had left a list of numbers next to their landline on a post it. The hospital, the Black's house, and the Swan's house. He dialed the number for the Swan house. It rang twice before it was answered.

"Hello, Swan house. Bella speaking."

"Hey Bella. I need a favor."

"Jackass? Tell me this favor and I'll think about it."

"Okay so I have a Leah who was told some pretty serious misinformation and I want to go punch Sam in the face for what he did but she needs the truth and I don't know anything other than a basic yes."

"What does she need clarification on?"

"Reproductive…stuff. She's the first female werewolf the tribe has ever seen-"

"Say no more. Send her over. Do you have my address?"

"No."

"Okay hang on and write this down."

* * *

Bella was in full hostess mode. In the fifteen minutes from Jack's call to the knock on the door Bella had made chocolate chip cookies and had stuff for tea and/or coffee out and ready to go. Her house smelled like baked goods and she had flour on her shirt when she opened the door. There was a hysterical werewolf and a nervous Jackass standing behind her. "Hey you two. Leah come on in. Bye Jackass, go away."

"Yep." Jackass waved and left Leah to be pulled inside the house by Bella.

"Can I get you anything? Tea, coffee, I made cookies if you want."

Leah was lead to the couch where she and Bella sat down facing each other. "Okay. So Jack told me you had questions. Please, ask away. I know better than a lot of people than going from human girl to werewolf is hard. Triple if you don't know what's happening."

"I haven't had a period since I phased for the first time." Leah stated, "Is that normal?"

"Yep. You're body isn't human anymore. That's just fact. You, Leah Clearwater, are no longer a human being." Bella started. Leah's face started to frown. "What that means is your body no longer functions the same way a human does. You are more wolf than human now, so your reproductive cycle is not the same anymore. In summary, you will menstruate at least on a hormonal level you just no longer have the bleeding part. There's also a longer gap. About 50-60 days as apposed to about 30. Other factors can shift it in directions but that's what you should be expecting."

Leah breathed a sigh of relief.

"Also phasing for the first time fucks up whatever clock you were on before. According to my research it could take a few months before it starts up again."

"But if I wanted to I can still get pregnant right?"

"Yes. If you want to have a healthy baby at some point you absolutely can. Just FYI though, phasing while pregnant is a bad idea and a fast rode to having complications."

All the panic in Leah's eyes were faded now. "You're sure?"

"Don't tell Jack but I was trained to be a midwife for werewolves."

"Who and why?"

"My mentor we called him Doc, he trained and taught me pretty much everything medical about werewolves. He knew he wasn't long for this world and wanted me to learn all the complicated stuff from him while he was still around."

"So, you're like a werewolf doctor?"

"Kind of. Most of my time was spent using defense magic and stitching your boy back together."

"Jack got hurt?"

"All the fucking time. You'd think a guy whose thing was archery would think not to get in fistfights with werewolves. You would be wrong." Bella shook her head. "It got so bad I had to whip up a protection spell for him that made him basically werewolf proof."

"He said you guys had dangerous lives I though he was exaggerating."

"Nope. He was not. We both nearly died. Multiple times. You should ask to see his scars."

"That's terrifying. Maybe some other time."

"You know I want some tea do you want anything?"

"Sure?"

Bella made herbal tea and had two cups in her hands and placed them on the coffee table. "Here you go."

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Go ahead."

"You and Edward? What do you see in him? I don't mean that in a bad way I just mean in general?" Leah actually had the nerve to look embarrassed to even be asking.

"I never went out with anyone Phoenix. It wasn't a lack of desire, it was the like of someone who I wanted. I didn't want to date for dating's sake. I wanted a connection. When I first met Edward my first thought was that he was intense and very cranky for some reason. We didn't speak much and then out of nowhere one day he saved me. Even though he risked exposure of himself and his family but I was about to crushed. I had suspicions that he wasn't fully human, but seeing stop a van with his bare hands made it pretty obvious. A few more weeks passed by and after some research on my end I found out he was a vampire. I was out dress shopping with some friends who were going to a dance we got separated and some guys decided to…" She paused to think of a word, "harass me. Before it amounted to anything though Edward showed up and saved me again. We went on our first date that night. Dinner at some Italian place, he obviously didn't have anything but he drove me home and I was excited I could barely sleep that night. I never felt like that before. So when he asked me out properly for the first time I said yes."

"You really love him, huh?"

"Yeah. One hundred percent."

"I can tell by the look in your eyes. No faking that."

Bella shrugged. There was a faint blush on her cheeks.

"I wonder if Jack will ever think of me like that."

"I wouldn't worry. You're his type."

* * *

Jack was pacing in the woods near the house again. He was torn. On the one hand, somebody needed to go down there and punch Sam in the face. Multiple times. Who does that to a girl? On the other hand if Leah wanted to do so herself he didn't want to get in the way.

What an asshole.

"Jack!" A familiar angry voice called out.

"Speak of the fucking devil…"

"What is your problem?" Sam came up to him and demanded.

"My problem?" Jack asked incredulous. "What is your problem?"

"The note on my door."

Jack's brain short circuited and the anger temporarily forgotten. "What note?"

"This one. It took twenty minutes for whatever magic to leave it." Sam pulled out a piece of paper that was wrinkled but the words 'Fuck Off" written in pen and scribbled in large letters over previous writing and a single bloody fingerprint at the bottom of the page.

"I didn't do that. That looks like Bella's handiwork."

"You're going to blame Bella?"

"No. I'm saying she has an M.O. and this looks like it. If she puts her blood on an object she can give the object all kinds of properties. You said it had magic what did it do?"

"Anyone who touched it was thrown back several feet."

"Definitely sounds like something Bella would do." Jack smiled at an image, "Did you get hit by it?"

"That's not the point."

Jack laughed, "You did. That's called karma."

"Excuse you?"

"I know what you did to Leah. I don't care that you and her used to be a thing. Hell, I'm willing to give you a little bit of slack for mishandling a bad situation like imprinting on someone else, but what you did to her was cruel and so fucked up the only reason I am not hitting you right now is in case she wants to do it."

"It's not my fault she took the truth harshly."

"The truth? Do you really have your head so far up your ass that the idea that you might be wrong is foreign to you? Spend too much time with people telling you your part of a proud history of protectors? 'cause let me tell you something, it's bullshit and you had no right to tall Leah something like that without calling literally anyone other than your personal bubble. Did you even call someone or did no one answer that call after the last guy you called was murder by a demon. A death that is still on you by the way."

"You don't know what you're talking about Leah being barren in unfortunate but makes sense now in hindsight."

"Hindsight? You think you have fucking hindsight? On what?"

"Clearly, I imprinted on Emily because Leah can't have offspring."

Jack's limited self-control snapped in that moment. He only saw red when reached back with his fist and punched Sam with everything he had. There was a large crunching noise when Jack's fist hit Sam's nose.

Blood began to pour out of Sam's face as Jack reeled back. There was blood on his hands, his entire body was shaking and his blue eyes were glowing.

Sam coughed and stumbled backwards clutching his bleeding and broken nose. He looked up at Jack with a furious glare in his eyes and Jack was reassessing his odds of actually winning this fight.

Instead Sam got and ran off in the woods as fast as he could go.

Worth it.

* * *

 **I am not ashamed to admit that form the first chapter I have wanted a scene where somebody punched Sam in the face. I'm just glad it got to be Jack. There was a draft of this chapter where Bella did the punching, if you want to see as like an outtakes thing I'll post it as a different story. Let me know.**

 **I'm trying not to make certain characters too OOC, (I mean some parts are unavoidable, but for the most part keeping the traits already there just amplifying them.) Sam, for example, has all the same views as his book counterpart except here someone is willing to call him out on that bullshit.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A few quick notes about timeline and Au-ness of this world:**

 **The James thing didn't happen, so this Bella has not been attacked nor bitten by any vampires (yet).**

 **While Bella and the Cullens both know about the wolf pack on the Rez, Jacob is not a wolf at the current time.**

 **Edward and the Cullens have not left.**

 **If you have other questions about this world and they aren't answered in-story I'll post answers here so leave questions in the review section.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Bella was double checking her Saturday to-do list with Sparx being…well Sparx.

 _Tea and cookies with a werewolf. Missing someone or just old habits?_

"I was multi-tasking. I don't have many girl friends I can talk to honestly. The closest is Edward's sister Alice and even then I don't feel fully comfortable telling her everything."

 _Why?_

"She's his sister. I can't exactly rant about how sexy he is to her. It would be weird."

 _I'd ask, but I get the feeling that this is one of those human things I will never truly understand._

"Probably. Do your kind even have siblings?"

 _Considering there is no demonic language equalivant to any form of the word I would say no, no we don't._

"And yet you have a thousand ways of expressing anger and three thousand for boredom."

 _Of course. You can tell much about a culture by the vocab. You still remember how to speak it right? I like having someone to converse with in my own tongue. I get why hearing your native language is comforting to you humans._

"We can unbox your revelation later. For now, I have shopping to do."

 _You hate shopping._

"Grocery Shopping. Plus I need to hit up the library, there's something odd that's been bugging me."

 _The missing family heirloom you can't find anywhere and whose presence I don't feel anywhere in this house that reeks of some magic older than you?_

"Yep." She set the list down and grabbed her shoes. "When we get to the library I need you to check for any hint of magic. If you see anything, tell me."

 _Why does this matter so much if you don't find it?_

"You know my family history. We've been magical since the beginning. Gran was also a witch. A powerful one from what I can gather. You I still don't know what half the curses are. And according to Dad that thing has been in the family for over 150 years." Bella looked down at her arms closed her eyes. Her body lit up like Las Vegas in her mind. Curse magic flowing through her body in a tangled mass of nonsensical symbols and writing that meant nothing.

 _You think she knew something?_

"It's worth a try. And on the chance it was stolen there would have to be a reason, right?"

 _Too bad you can't commune with the dead._

"My magic only really works on people with heartbeats. I can't do anything to those without blood in their bodies."

 _That includes the vampires, right?_

"Yep. I can't do anything other than tell they are there."

 _And your boyfriend left you alone with carnivorous ones likely on the loose?_

"No. His physic sister took the entire family to feed to make sure they were at full strength. Now shush. I need to outside and start driving. I don't need the locals thinking I'm crazy."

 _Sure thing boss._

Bella left the house and drove to the library first. While she was checking the fiction section for anything interesting Sparx was just out of sight sniffing around for magic. The library was quiet and empty.

 _The only magic in this building is yours and mine._

"I'm not seeing much of anything." She whispered, pretending to be thinking out loud. "Oh well. I have other things to do today anyway." She waved goodbye to the elderly librarian as she left.

Bella hopped back into her red Chevy truck and let out a sigh.

 _You think it may have been stolen._

"It hasn't been in the house in over ten years. Grandma died a little over ten years ago."

 _So either she hid it before her sickness got too severe or someone stole it right after she died._

"Dad still thinks it's in the house so she either hid it and left no clues on how to find in the house or someone took it without his knowing."

 _He's a policeman. Even though it's a small town he still should have basic police skills, he would know._

"The death of his mother around three years after his wife left him and took his only daughter. He might have had half the town coming in and out of his house at the time and one item lost in the chaos is not that suspicious."

 _Ancient family Grimoires are valuable in many circles. Knowledge is always power but in the world of magic that is even more true. And your family, if that someone knew who your ancestors were…_

"We're not lacking motives, we're lacking solid evidence on suspects. I don't want anyone to know it's missing or exists until I know more."

 _Is that why you haven't told your Dad?_

"Charlie doesn't have an ounce of magic in him. This shit skipped a generation. He isn't even cursed like I am."

 _Lucky him. But there is no way he would ever understand._

"And it would hurt him. If it was taken by someone who came to the house under the pretense of checking on him after his mother's death. I can't do that to him. "

 _That's up to you. And I can't really talk to him anyway. A regular human would only see a plain black snake that didn't make noise._

"I'm glad we're on the same page."

 _I just like being back. I never realized how much I hated being trapped before. It was more iritationg than I can express…seeing you grieve and move forward. Like being stuck at movie theatre but the seat in burning metal and you're tied down with your eyes forced open. It's never felt like that before. The human soul is a strange thing. Even if the fragment I possess is microscopic._

"I got some demonic powers you got the ability to feel a wider range of emotions. You think that was a fair trade?"

 _Fair or not, souls are finicky. And still yummy. I have no regrets about you._

"You have no regrets aout trying to eat me? Thanks Sparx. I'm so glad you care."

 _Your sarcasm aside I do care. I think. I think this is caring._

Bella laughed. "I care about you too, Sparx."

 _Bella you need to get home._ Sparx's tone suddenly shifted. _I smell something that worries me._

"What is it?"

 _I don't know. It's a soul that's watching you though. It almost reminds me of how I was when we met. Hungry, excitement, confidence, all aimed at you. Go home and put more defenses up. Not a wolf._

"I'll head home. You do recon. I figure something else out."

 _Your vampire should be home tomorrow, right?_

"I don't know what time but yeah."

 _I'll be back._

* * *

Jack was walking on the beach with Leah who had a massive smile on her face. "Sam bled for most of yesterday. What did you do?"

"I punched him. I have a nasty right hook. Only when I'm angry though."

"You're Seth's hero now."

"Your baby brother thinks I'm hero?"

"Don't show him your tattoo, he might copy it. I don't mind, but Mom would freak out."

Jack tilted his head to the side, "I don't have a tattoo?" He commented slowly.

"On your left wrist?"

Jack glanced at his left hand, and there on the inside of his wrist was a black mark the size of his palm in the shape of the head of a wolf. "Oh. That. That's not a tattoo. It's a curse mark. I'm cursed. It's not a big deal. I just have to watch my temper."

"Does it hurt?"

"No. And most people can't even see it and Bella stripped it of the worst parts so as long as I'm careful it doesn't even do anything."

Leah stared in quiet shock. "So let me get this straight. You're cursed. Legitimately cursed, and it's not even a big deal. What even was your life before we met?"

Jack laughed once without humor, "A giant chaotic mess with forces way out of my league. You ever see a 'monster of the week' show?"

"Yeah…"

"That was our lives."

"She mentioned you guys nearly died a few times."

"More like a few dozen. I will admit that if Bella was anyone else I probably wouldn't be here."

"She really matters to you, huh?" Leah asked in a sad tone.

"Sure. She's a close friend but Bella's complicated. And for now she's no longer mad at me. Or at least her anger towards Sam eclipsed her anger towards me."

"If I hadn't imprinted on you, would you be with her?"

Jack's face crumpled with confusion. "Wait, do you mean romantically?"

Leah blushed lightly.

"No. No. No. Absolutely not. I don't date women that scare me. Bella is not my type. And I'm certainly not hers."

"Bella scares you, but I don't?"

"Nope. You're too cute to scare me. And you don't seem to have the same violent temper Bella does. Bella will stab a person and laugh about it. She bit a guy's hand off once. I want no part of that."

"You think I'm cute?"

"Yes. I think your very cute." Jack stated nonchalantly. "If I didn't like you I wouldn't be here."

Leah blushed darker.

"The kiss was nice too." Jack rambled.

"You're a good kisser."

Jack blushed, "I try."

"You want to try again?" Leah asked, quiet and unsure.

Frankly, it was a bit more than Jack could handle. He stopped and looked at her, he started leaning forward slightly and Leah met him halfway. She fisted her hands in his hair and immediately deepened the kiss.

* * *

Bella sat at her kitchen counter, an undrank quickly cooling cup of coffee in her had as time ticked by. Sparx had yet to return. Her finger interwoven and her chin resting on top of them. Her eyes were closed and she was listening for anything in her Pulse Sense.

Nothing.

Not a damn thing.

She closed her hands tighter.

 _I can feel your anxiety. Good. We're in trouble. There's three of them. Two male one female. The leader and the female are together. The other guy seems to be with them more for convience than loyalty. The leader is the one we need to worry about. He knows you're a witch and your boyfriend will protect you. Or at least try. Good news, he's waiting for the Cullens to get back. He loses half the fun if none of them are here._

"And the female will just do whatever he tells her?"

 _As far as I can tell._

"The Cullens come back tomorrow. We have until then. Do you know what their plan is?"

 _The leader intends to kidnap you just as your boyfriend heads this way to see you. You won't get a chance to see him beforehand._

"So no tearful goodbye? Okay. I'll just figure something else out. You think a note would be too cheesy?"

 _You damn well better not be giving up on me. You are not dying because some asshole decided you be a fun kill. Do you hear me?_

"Of course I'm not giving up. But I do want to have contingencies in place in case…"

 _Good._

"But we have to be realistic about this. I can only for sure do one thing to vampires is make a barrier that will keep them out."

 _What if you got blood on them?_

"If I'm close enough to a vampire to bleed on them I'm already dead."

 _So seeing what you could do to someone who drinks your blood is out?_

"Does my blood have negative effects on drinkers of it?"

 _It_ could _. If you wanted it to._

"If I wanted to take one of them with me as I died, then we can see."

 _Too bad I can't see the future and tell you when Edward was coming back. Then we could plan._

"I think our best option is to get captured."

 _What?_

"They'll look for me. Edward will likely be reckless, but as soon as he realizes what happened he do everything in his power to save me. I know he will."

 _And then what? Wait for him to get to you and watch you get killed? No. Absolutely not._

"When he gets there, I'll break out of whatever holding situation the asshole conducts throw up a barrier and you can distract until the rest arrive."

 _That is a terrible and reckless plan and I do not approve._

"If you think of a better one between now and then I'll go for it. But that's the best idea I have right now."

There was a slew of angry snake noises and demonic swearing. Though both sounded pretty similar when coming from Sparx.

"Relax. Getting angry won't fix anything. You don't like my idea? Think of something better."

* * *

Jack was more than happy to let Leah drag him off from the beach they had been walking on. He followed her eagerly as they both grinned. They got to a house that was quiet inside. "My family are all out for pretty much the rest of the day." Leah commented suggestively as she pulled him inside.

"Oh? And are you hoping to make use of your empty house?" He replied.

"Absolutely."

And Jack was more than happy to not disappoint her.

* * *

 **Sorry update schedule is a bit out of wack. I'm still working on this WIP. Thanks to all who have stuck with this crazy train ride thus far. Reviews give me life.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A few quick notes about timeline and Au-ness of this world:**

 **The James thing didn't happen, so this Bella has not been attacked nor bitten by any vampires (yet).**

 **While Bella and the Cullens both know about the wolf pack on the Rez, Jacob is not a wolf at the current time.**

 **Edward and the Cullens have not left.**

 **If you have other questions about this world and they aren't answered in-story I'll post answers here so leave questions in the review section.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Jack was feeling pretty good about himself right now. Him and Leah were officially a thing now and other than a faint glower from Sam on his drive out of the Reservation he was being left alone.

Which, really, should have been his first clue that something bad was about to happen.

Every time.

He drove up to the house and got out of the car. Standing in front of the door was his father. Leaning back and with his arms crossed.

"Where have you been all night?"

"I was with a girl."

Stephen blinked, as if not expecting such an honest answer from Jack. "You work fast."

"We didn't do anything!"

"You were gone all night."

"She and I just…didn't. We both ended up falling asleep."

"Do I know this girl?"

"I think you know her father. Clearwater?"

"You were with Leah?"

"Yes Dad. I was with Leah Clearwater is that going to be a problem?" Jack asked defensively. He hadn't wanted to have this conversation with Leah until after he told her about his family history, but this was happening now.

"She's a nice girl. Nice family. Certainly far from the worst pick for potential daughter in law I could ask for."

That was not the response he was expecting. Maybe his father had no idea? In that case it could stay that way. He father didn't need to know Leah was a werewolf. Ignorance was bliss. And less likely to end up with a murder attempt.

Again.

"Anyway, I am heading to the store, you need anything?"

"No. I'm good…You want help?"

Stephen blinked, "Well, if you're offering. Sure. I'll drive, you go change into fresh clothes."

Jack did just that.

* * *

Bella wandered down the herb and spice section of the grocery store a list in one hand a basket hanging on the other arm. "I should make something Dad can handle on his own. We have some trout in the fridge. What herbs do you think I should use?"

 _At some point today you are going to be kidnapped by a carnivorous vampire that wants to toy with you. Why are you thinking about herb-crusted fish right now? You didn't sleep at all last night and are running on the power of caffeine and stubbornness. You have other priorities right now._

"Dad likes Italian. Oregano and basil it is."

 _Don't fucking ignore me. We need another plan._

"I should throw some sage on there too. Dad's had some stomach issues lately."

 _You are the single most obstinate person I have ever met. That includes the goddamn priestess that tried to force me to be a shrine guardian._

Bella grinned a little at the thought.

 _Just going to sit there and let yourself be killed. Stupid looking at fucking sage and lavender and…you sneaky shit._

Looks like somebody caught on.

 _Wolves and vampires both have very sensitive senses of smell. It makes sense that something that can trick a wolves nose should at least bother the vampires. But even if you manage to stun him you may not get as far as you would with wolves._

"I may have to tweek the recipe for Dad's palate though. He's so picky."

 _Right. Replace wolfsbane with blood magic to increase potency. That will fuck up his sense of smell. But then what?_

"I wonder if Edward will be home in time for dinner. I'll just have to see what time he's home." She had moved over to the produce section. She needed lemons and a dragon fruit.

 _You are not messing around. Good. Though you could have told me. I was worried for nothing._

She double checked her list to see if she had everything.

 _Argents four o clock. Senior looks smug. And I think Jackass is blushing._

"Ignore them. We have bigger fish right now."

 _Jack saw you. He's trying to lead his father in a different direction. But apparently they need apples._

Which Bella was standing next to. She decided they needed milk. Which was on the other side of the store.

 _You aren't going to tell Jack what's happening?_

Bella frowned. "I don't want him involved Sparx. He would be even more powerless than I am." She whispered quietly. The store wasn't exactly bustling but she knew rumors of her talking to herself would quickly make their way to her dad.

 _And if you do die? Are you okay with him not knowing at all what happened to you?_

"I'll write a note."

She managed to grab a half gallon of milk and headed back towards the front of the store to pay for her purchases.

She got a look from the cashier with the dragon fruit.

"They're good for the heart. The last thing any of us need is Charlie having a heart attack."

The cashier seemed to buy it and kept quiet.

Purchases made Bella grabbed the two bags of groceries and headed back to her truck.

 _You have a visitor waiting for you at the monstrosity. Though he has no desire to be there. Alpha's orders, by the look of it._

"Because that's what I needed today. If I have had gotten star anise I could be cursing him when I got home."

 _Worms coming out of his nose would be hilarious. Maybe we can do that to celebrate you not being killed. Make up for nearly giving me a heart attack._

"Depending on what this guy says. Maybe. I'm still upset over the bullshit from the other day."

 _Then I hope he's been forced to say something dreadful._

"Looking for someone?" Bella asked the wolf standing awkwardly near her truck.

The man swallowed. "Look. Before you do anything I don't want to be here, but Alpha's orders so I'm here."

"Then what does _he_ want?"

"Sam wants to know more about Jackson Argent."

"Not much to know. And if there is not my place to tell you."

"Is Jackson human?"

"Yep."

"He punched Sam in the face, Sam's nose took hours to heal."

Bella laughed.

 _Good boy. I'm so proud._

"Good. Sam deserved it."

"How can a human hit a werewolf like that and not hurt themselves?"

"It's called magic. Tell your moronic Alpha that Jack is fully human."

Bella tried to push past him to get into her car.

"I'm afraid I'm also ordered to take you to him."

Bella gave him the most incredulous look she could muster. "I have shit to do. So no. I'm not going anywhere with you. I have a knife and no qualms about using it."

The wolf looked worried and was nervous sweating. She could practically smell it.

Then she gave it some thought.

"Did he tell you to take me to him immediately?"

"No? He just said to do it."

Bella mulled it over.

 _We could use this._

"Then let's make a deal. I'll go willingly, but first I do legitimately have things to do. Let me go home and take care of some things and I'll meet you at the border in let's say an hour. Sound good?"

The wolf let out a sigh of relief.

"Sounds great." And then he ran off.

 _I think he was scared._

"Me too. But this could be helpful."

 _You are going to lure the nomads straight to the wolves. Karma's a bitch._

"By the end of today I will have one less problem. Maybe two."

 _I've missed vindictive you. If I ate popcorn, this would a great time to have it. I can't wait._

"I want you to go tell Leah that if she has plans today to not be on the Rez. Her and Jack don't need to see this."

 _Softie. Okay._

Bella hummed to herself as she set the bags in the passenger seat and hopped into the truck. By the time she had driven back to her house Sparx had returned.

 _Jack is suspicious, but aware of your warning. Leah has chosen to follow his lead._

"Cool." Bella got out of her truck and went around the other side to get her shopping bags. She got them inside without much issue. They weren't particularly heavy, one bag was just herbs and the other was the lemons and dragon fruit. "Let's get this stuff made."

The biggest shock was that Charlie actually had a mortar and pestle. Bella set her bags on the counter and started unpacking them. Lavender, sage, basil, oregano, bay leaf, fennel, and thyme. All dried.

She opened the plastic containers one after the other and then pulled the mortar and pestle from the cabinet above the fridge.

The thing was heavy.

It might have been Grandma's.

Next was a cutting board, knife and a zester.

She started with zesting the lemon and putting it in a small bowl. She got about a tablespoon's worth and put the bowl in the microwave for two minutes. She was trying to dry it out. While that was going, she started cutting into the dragon fruit. She scooped out the edible flesh and set it aside. What she needed was the inedible part. A layer between the touch outer skin and the flesh that was eaten. It was bitter, tough and hard to cut.

Thankfully she was good with knives.

And she had done this before.

She managed to get two tablespoons of the material that she needed.

The lemon zest was done and at the texture she needed.

She threw the dragon fruit pieces in the microwave next. While waiting for it she started to toss the herbs into the mortar, about a teaspoon of everything except the sage and lavender which were a tablespoon each. Then she started to grind the herbs together.

 _I can already smell it. I'd hate to get a face-full of that._

In truth at this stage all Bella could smell was lemons. As she ground hints of the herbs came through but it wasn't an unpleasant smell. Like non-artificial air freshener.

The microwave beeped.

 _That smell is the worst. Maybe it's just me._

Bella could smell the dragon fruit unless she held the bowl close to her face. Even then it was as bad to her as it was to Sparx.

The really bad smell, at least for Bella's senses, had yet to come.

She threw the lemon zest into the mortar while she was letting the dragon fruit cool. The texture of her mixture was quickly becoming a fine powder that was a brownish green. When the dragon fruit had cooled she placed it the mortar next. She ground the mixture together and the resulting powder was fine and mostly brown color.

 _If you don't mind I will be outside for this next part. The smell is just too much for me._

"Wimp." Bella joked and held her hand over the mortar. With the knife she cut a long but shallow slash into the palm. She let out an exhale from her mouth as her blood dripped down onto the mixture.

The smell had been mildly pleasant before, now with her magical blood added to the mix a rancid burning smell filled the room, burning the inside of Bella's nose.

Somehow, it was even worse than she remembered.

With watering eyes she placed the knife down and counted the drops of her blood on the mixture. After ten she closed the wound on her hand, the remaining blood on her hand flowed back beneath her skin.

If it smell this bad to her, she couldn't imagine how bad it would smell to a vampire.

But then, that was the point.

She used the pestle to mix the blood and powder together and with her magic turned her blood to dust, making the mix a fine powder with a reddish brown tint.

She pulled an empty spice jar out, one that she had washed and prepped for this purpose. And with her mind moved the powder up and out of he mortar and into the container. It filled the plastic jar completely.

"I'm done Sparx." Bella called out as she lidded the ar.

 _Good._

"Can you clean this up for me while I get my jacket?"

 _Only because if I do we can leave much sooner._

"Thank you Sparx. Just imagine the look on the tracker's face when I hit him with this." She shook the lidded container as Sparx eyed it warily.

Bella went up the stairs and replaced her plain jacket with the magical red coat. She also grabbed her bone knife and set in a pocket and in the other pocket was the jar smelly shit that she hoped would at least stun the tracker long enough for her to get away.

Maybe.

It was untested and she had never dealt with a vampire before.

But now was not the time for doubt. She had a werewolf to meet up with after all.

* * *

Jack was not okay. This was bad. This was very bad.

"Why would Bella not want us near the Rez?"

"I can only think of one. She expects a fight. A fight with collateral damage. Somebody is going to get hurt."

"Do you want to go anyway?" Leah asked.

"I don't know. She may need back-up but I might just get in the way and cause more problems than I can solve. I don't know what Bella is expecting to deal with."

"Well, what could she be encountering?"

"I have no freaking idea. Sparx said don't go to the rez, and Sparx is always cryptic and unhelpful."

"I don't like that Bella's in trouble."

"Me neither. I saw her this morning and she looked awful. I don't think she slept, it was the same look she used to get when she would stay up late researching when we found problems."

"I have an idea," Leah commented and placed her hand on his. "Why don't I shift and listen for issues from those on the Rez? If I hear anything happening with Bella I can let you know."

"Thanks, Leah."

"At least this connection is good for something right?"

* * *

Bella was waiting at the border when the wolf from earlier walked up. "I'm sorry, you're early."

"My earrands took less time than I expected. Even had time to stop for coffee." She took a sip from her caramel macchiato to demonstrate her point.

"Nice jacket."

"Thank you. I spilled shit on the other one so I had to change. Anyway, hop in and point in the direction of Sam. I want to get this over with."

He opened the truck door and got it. "Oh…I'm Embry by way."

Bella started to drive forward.

* * *

 **So shit is about to go down and I cut this one off here so that it could be it's own chapter.**

 **Now we can finally see what Bella is capable of in this universe. Who else is super excited?**


	13. Chapter 13

"So, Embry. What was important that Sam felt the need to force you to come get me against my will?"

Embry gulped. "I…can't tell you."

Bella hummed, "Has no one told him overusing Alpha orders is bad for the health of his pack members?"

"How bad, exactly?"

"Depends. I've seen cases of wolves dying in extreme cases."

Embry's eyes were wide and panicked.

It was kind of comical.

Too bad it was true.

Embry was quiet. Shifty-eyed and very nervous.

 _Poor thing looks about ready to pee himself. I wonder what he's heard?_

"You seem nervous. Is whatever Sam up too really that bad? Worried I might curse you or something?"

 _Don't tease me._

"Well…Jack was scared of you. Still is, I think, and he single-handedly beat Sam. So you must be pretty scary."

"That is the most logical thing a member of your pack has said. Granted, that threshold is very low but still good for you."

 _Ooh a smart one. I like him. He's so earnest. Too bad his alpha is a hormonal sack of bricks._

"Consider this a reward for being honest with me, depending on how long this takes there might be a time when I just up and leave. Don't try to stop me and don't follow."

"Part of your plans for the day?"

"Something like that."

Embry gulped. A few more seconds, "Umm…Turn here it's going to be on the left."

Bella followed his instructions and parked the truck.

 _So if Sam makes an full on threat we can curse him, right? Promise me._

Bella sipped her coffee to hide a slight smirk.

 _Cool. I'll stay on watch. Call if you need me._

She went up to the door and knocked loudly. The door was opened by a woman with a scarred face. Who was this?

"You must be Bella. It's nice to meet you. I'm Sam's fiancé Emily."

"Ah. Yes. Of course. Nice to meet you as well." Bella held out the hand not holding coffee. Emily shook it.

"Please, come in. I've been forward to talking with you."

"Well I wasn't exactly given much choice, now was I? Let's get this talk over with. I have some time sensitive fires that need to be dealt with."

Emily at least had the decency to look ashamed. "That's fair."

Bella stepped inside the small house and followed Emily to a dining room table with Sam, Billy Black, and two other elderly men one of whom looked a little like Leah. Oh what fun. A party.

She was very seriously considering the suggestion Sparx had of cursing people.

"Bella please, sit down. We need to talk." Billy spoke.

She toyed with the idea of flipping the room the bird and storming out the door. "What is this?" She demanded while still standing. "I am not in the mood for games."

"My son has finally turned into a werewolf. I would like for you teo to see each other now as he is."

Bella blinked and laughed. "This shit again? No thanks. I am not into pups."

"I know your grandmother died when you were young. She likely didn't have time to tell you about what and who you really are."

Bella pinched the bridge of her nose. "Is this about my magic? Because news flash I already know and let me tell you it is not all it's cracked up to be."

"You may think you know but there is more to the story than whatever the Cullens may have told you."

Bella sighed. "Somebody doesn't know how to pay attention. I've had full control of my powers since I was sixteen. Before I ever met Edward. They have nothing to do with this."

Billy was starting to look upset. Angry even. Good. "If you know so much then why are still with that monster?"

"Because in my eyes he isn't a monster. I love him and that is none of any of your business."

"Hi Bella." Jacob's voice came from behind her.

Bella turned around and rolled her eyes at him. "Will you move over so I can leave. I am not going to stand here and try to defend my choices to people who will never understand."

Jacob looked at his father. "Um.. Dad… I don't feel any different."

"Of course not. Imprinting doesn't work like that you cavemen. Now if you'll excuse me-" She turned to leave.

"Jake, stop her."

Jacob grabbed her arm.

"You have ten seconds."

"Please wait. You don't know how much trouble you're in."

Bella's entire body tensed with anger. She took a deep breath to calm herself. She needed to be in top shape for her plan against the nomads to work. Wasting her energy on the idiots around her would do her no good. "Ten."

"There is something else we want you to see."

"Nine."

"Since you seem to know so much I assume you know what a grimoire is?" The man who seemed to be Leah's father asked.

Grimoire? "Eight."

"It was your grandmother's. But there seems to be some kind of spell on it."

The pieces clicked in Bella's mind. "Seven."

"Will you stop counting? This is serious."

"What a coincidence! So am I. Six."

"What can you possibly do to a werewolf?"

"Find out. Five."

"No one on the Rez can open it."

"Maybe that's your hint that is doesn't belong here. Four."

"Jake…maybe you should just let her go?" Embry commented from an unseen corner.

"Three."

 _Bella wrap it up. Vampires on the way in less than a minute. What the hell is happening in here?_

"I will say this one last time. FUCK. OFF." Bella took a deep breath and let out a scream filled with magical energy that sent out a massive pulse of red energy. Jacob let go as he was thrown back blood pouring out of his ears and Bella snapped her fingers.

 _I got you._ Sparx appeared on her arm and bit down on her hand. In a blink she was in the middle of nowhere forest.

Bella let out a messy cough and a small amount of blood came out of her throat. Ugh.. That was going to hurt for the rest of the day.

 _I'd ask but I don't think you can talk after that._

Bella nodded. She frowned as she now had one less option in her arsenal. Doing that again until her throat healed it could render her mute. And being teleported by Sparx was harder on her body leaving her weaker than she would like to be before a major confrontation. And she had dropped her coffee at Sam's.

Not her best move.

 _I moved you pretty far from where you were. That will buy us a few more minutes to set up traps. I'd hurry._

Bella nodded and started getting to work.

She first grabbed a stick and began to draw a circle in the forest floor. The circle was about eight feet in diameter. She stood outside and held one hand over the line and with the other pulled out her knife. She stabbed it through her palm wincing as she did so. Yep. Still hurts. She removed the knife and blood flooded out of her hand and onto the ground. With some magical nudging the blood quickly began to flow in the circle. Once it was done she closed the wound and with one foot covered the blood with dirt and foliage on the floor. Hiding it from at least her view. She stepped into the center and proceeded to sit and wait.

 _I'd ask if you're sure about this, but I think we've past the point of regrets. When this is over I do want to talk about what happened back there._

"Wolves have the grimoire." Her voice was pained and scratchy. Even that chopped and short sentence was hard to say.

 _They what? What use is a grimoire to a pack of wolves? Isn't one of their leaders a close friend of your fathers? Did they steal it right under his nose? You need to get that back. Who knows what secrets it holds._

Bella sat and hugged her knees to her chest. She shouldn't be thinking about this right now.

 _Thirty seconds._

Bella breathed and stood up while staying in place. She closed her eyes and focused on healing her throat, most of the pain faded The thirty seconds passed and two vampires came out of the forest. A blonde man and a redhaired woman.

 _The third one bailed. Apparently he saw parts of what you did at the alpha's place and decided 'fuck this'._

"What do you two want?" Bella asked. Already knowing but wanting to buy time.

 _She's anxious. She knows there's something wrong. She might run._

Bella put her hands in her pockets tightly gripping the spice jar.

"Not where I expected to find you. What are you doing out here?"

"Getting fresh air and picking some plants. Witch stuff. Are you looking for something?"

"Do you thin k your boyfriend will avenge you? After we kill you, I mean."

"I hope not? But probably."

"Such confidence in him."

Bella shrugged.

The woman nudged the man's arm twice.

"I'd love to chat and savor this. But It seems you have to come with us."

Bella stood tall where she was. He would have to come get her. Moving would ruin the whole plan.

"Alright fine. Force it is."

He walked slowly towards her. Thirty feet. He grinned to himself. Twenty feet. Bella let out an exhale. Ten feet. She looked him square in the eye as he stepped into the circle.

"JAMES MOVE!"

Bella teleported five feet behind her and activated the magic in the blood circle.

James, since that seemed to be his name, moved at vampire speed to the dome only to be repelled back.

Cool. That works on vampires. Perfect.

Bella pulled the spice jar and flipped the lid open and moved about a quarter of the jar's contents right onto the woman's face while she was too focused on the trapped vampire.

The woman grabbed her face and started screaming in pain. Bella let out a sigh of relief. Both key elements worked as intended. "Sparx can you move her?"

 _Sure thing._

Sparx appeared around the woman's neck and teleported her into the dome with the other vampire.

Once both were inside, woman still clutching her face and wailing Bella sat down on the forest floor under a tree about ten feet from the dome with the trapped vampires. The corners of her vision were getting blurry. She close the lid on her spider jar and settled in.

 _You look like hell. And you're starting to bleed._

"Too much magic use. How far away is Edward?"

 _Not far. You have about a minute. He smells the blood._

Her eyes stung. She wiped at them and saw blood on her hands. She needed to stay conscious and keep the barrier up. Her breathing was shaky and her body began to shiver. She wanted to throw up. Her vision was fading.

 _Bella, stay with me. Stay awake. You lose consciousness they get out and you die. If I move you in this condition you won't make it to the destination._

Bella shook her head and closed her eyes. They were hurting to much. Maintaining the barrier was always going to be the hard part.

Voices were approaching her.

"Ed..Edward?" She wounded awful. Even she knew that.

"Oh my god, Bella!" The voice was music to her ears. A cold hand was on her face.

 _Other members of the coven are here. Drop the shield._

"Bella? Bella can you hear me?"

She released the spell which was more exhausting than maintaining it. She felt a wave of warm flow down her face. She knew how she must have looked, blood pouring out of pretty much everywhere.

Not exactly looking pretty to greet her boyfriend on his return.

"Love you."

"I love you too."

She tried to open her eyes again to look at him. She couldn't make out more than a pale shape with a copper blob on top. "Sorry to keep worrying you like this."

"It's okay. You're alright. That's all that matters."

There was a bright light in the corner of her vision. A bright orange light that was giving off lots of heat. A fire? Why was there a fire?

Cold hands lifted her gently off the forest floor and she leaned her head into his shoulder. Navigating more by touch than sight she wrapped her arms around his neck and fell asleep.

* * *

 **So that happened.**


	14. Chapter 14

Bella awoke with her arms now wrapped around a body pillow she didn't recognize. Her body ached as a cool hand ran through her hair. She opened her eyes to see Edward laying next to her hovering protectively. She blinked a couple of times to focus her eyes and noticed she was on a bed in Edward's room. Everything in it before had been moved to the walls to make space.

"Since when you have a bed in here?"

"The day before we left." His tone was curt and his words pointed and sharp.

"You're upset. But before you lecture me let me explain?"

"The wolves tried to kidnap you. You got away and were quickly attacked by vampires and did everything you could to buy time before we could get there. You were trying to make the best out of a situation you had little control over."

"Yeah. That's a good summary of what happened."

"You're snake is….odd but cooperative."

Bella groaned. "What else did Sparx tell you?"

"I though Sparx was the demon?"

"Sparx is a demon. But due to circumstance she is also my familiar."

"So can we trust anything she says?"

"It's against her nature to lie. Everything she says is true, but not always guaranteed to be the complete story."

"You can have a little more faith in me and my ability to inform others." There was a familiar weight in her hair and she reached up to pick up the creature. The glowing purple eyes blinked. As if she wasn't already obviously not a normal snake. She sat up and held the snake up to her face.

"Please tell me you didn't cause trouble while I was out."

"Your beloved Cullens had questions. You needed the sleep and I had answers. I told them what I know."

Bella narrowed her eyes at the creature but set it down on the comforter decorated with gold and topaz colored lines and circles. "I'm sorry if I worried you."

"You do realize if I keep finding you in situation where your bleeding like that I might just kidnap you myself and take you to a private island to be just us two for the rest of eternity."

Bella felt her face heat up and she knew she was blushing. "I can pack my bags tonight."

Edward gave her the crooked smile that made her heart quicken.

"You two are nauseating. I'm so happy for you and so jealous." The sarcasm oozed of out the ethereal voice of Sparx.

"Will you go away? There's recon that needs doing."

"Fine. Only because seeing you act so cutesy is making me want to vomit and I sensed some odd magic down at the reservation that I really want to check out now."

"Please."

Sparx stuck her tongue out and an almost human raspberry sound and vanished in a shimmer of light like a mirage.

"Your snake is very…worrying. Is she always like this?"

"She's a demon whose form is a talking snake. She doesn't feel empathy, and her range of emotions are amusement, anger and boredom with very few other things sprinkled in occasionally. Caution is always advised with her."

"You trust her."

"Mostly because when I thrive she thrives. Any pain I feel, emotionally or physically affects her." Bella was aware of the slight fond smile on her face and the affection in her voice. Like talking about a mischievous sibling. "But more importantly, why are you way over there?"

"The last thing any of us want is you catching a chill."

She frowned and stretched, "Well I am way too warm and I think cuddles are the perfect cure for that." As she was waking up she started to feel aches and pains from her overuse of magic. She hurt everywhere. She pulled the body pillow from her front to her back and looked up at Edward with the biggest pair of pleading eyes she could muster.

It worked because he lifted her up to lay on his chest. She grinned and closed her eyes and got comfortable.

* * *

Jack paced back and forth at his place glancing at Leah in wolf form. Frankly, this whole thing felt way too familiar to be comfortable. Waiting for Bella to do something with a wolf near him on standby waiting for news.

Ugh…

The more things change, the more they stay the same.

He hasn't changed a bit.

"You really haven't. I'm both disappointed and fascinated by your resignation into being a static, unchanging pebble in a river. Are you hoping it will take you to the ocean?"

"Holy shit!" Jack exclaimed when he heard Sparx's voice. "Why do you do that?"

"Because messing with you is always fun."

"I hate you."

"Aww….but I missed you. I was going to give you an update about Bella and everything."

"What?"

"Bella's napping at the Cullen's place. She used Valkyrie Cry and high level barrier back-to-back and used way too much magic. She's tired."

"But she's okay?"

"No thanks to that useless ass wolf pack."

Jack let out a sigh of relief.

"What are you two talking about?" Leah's voice came from behind a tree.

"Did you guys even know that there were hostile vampires in the area or was your worthless alpha too focused on the Cullens?"

"There were _what?_ "

"I'll take that as a 'no'."

The pieces clicked in Jack's mind. "She was trying to lead the vampires to the wolves, wasn't she? That's why she didn't want us on the Rez in case things went south."

"Look at whose paying attention. We're so proud of you." Was there such a thing was sincere sarcasm? Because Jack was pretty sure that's what was happening.

"Bella's not that manipulative is she?"

"Yes, she is." Both Sparx and Jack responded in unison.

"But she seemed so nice…"

"She is nice. Until it becomes convenient to use you to help her protect people. She's focused on the Cullens." Jack sighed, "But as long as she doesn't see you as threat she's friendly and reasonable."

"So if we leave them be, Bella will stay that way?"

"That's my plan at least. I don't really care what they do."

"Not even if they eat people?"

"If they were that type of people Bella wouldn't be dating one of them. She's not dumb enough to be fooled by a pretty face."

"Anyway, I'll be off now. I have better shit to do anyway." With a shimmer the black snake vanished.

"Evil demon serpent." Jack muttered under his breath.

There was a faint cackle in the distance.

"Sparx is… weird."

"Yeah. Yeah it is. Do you need me to bring you your clothes?"

"That would be great. Thanks."

Jack looked away after handing the clothes over.

"You know I don't care if you peak, right? Hell half my pack has seen something despite efforts on both sides."

"I like having permission, plus if I see anything I'll be distracted for the rest of the day." Jack scratched the back of his head while facing the other way.

Leah's voice was soft, "There's things I want to tell you but can't. But know that I appreciate you."

"Sam still an asshole?"

"Something like that."

"Alpha's orders are absolute. They can even completely override your free will. Of course power like that isn't exactly free."

"I think you've mentioned something like that before."

"There's always a price. Always. That's why it's not to be used lightly. Go ahead and tell Sam I said that."

"Why do you care what price Sam pays?"

"I don't. But it effects you and the others in the pack. That's what I care about. I don't want people getting hurt or worse cause Sam doesn't know what the fuck he's doing."

"Can you tell me what the price for an Alpha's powers are, if misued?"

"Repressing free-will can cause illness in the soul if it doesn't have some outlet to express itself. That illness, if left alone and untreated can kill the members affected. A werewolf can go from perfectly healthy to dead in hours once symptoms start appearing."

"Symptoms?"

"It starts like a flu. If ignored the eyes change color. Then it becomes a coma. Then death."

"Embry mentioned something about watching eye colors."

"Wolves can still catch a flu normally, but the eye color change is unique to that condition."

"I'll keep an eye out."

"Just in case, go ahead and tell Sam that if any symptoms start showing up he has to undo orders. If he won't, call me or Bella. There's a potion that can forcibly remove people from the pack."

"That seems…extreme."

"Yeah. Either by death or them leaving. But hopefully it won't come to that."

"It better not come to that. He's done enough damage."

"But it doesn't hurt to know what to do in case of emergencies."

"You worry a lot."

"Yes. I worry. It's what I do. You'll find I am a pessimist in all things."

Leah laughed. "You're cute. You know that, right?"

Jack blushed and looked at the ground. "I…well…I've…" How the hell was he supposed to respond to that?

* * *

Bella blinked a few times as a cool hand traced nonsense patterns on her back. She snuggled onto the icy granite block her head was resting on. She opened her eyes properly to see a handsome half-smile aimed at her.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"I feel great." She stretched and sat up and let her hand trace the lines of his muscles through the shirt he was wearing. She adjusted her position so that she was sitting on his thighs with her legs on either side of him.

"Lovely creature. I have been wanting to discuss an idea with you." He propped himself on his elbows. "Your magic. Theoretically if you wanted to, could you make yourself tough enough to me to hold you without holding back."

"Pure theory? I've made myself strong enough to rip a werewolf's arm off. Barehanded. For about two minutes. So maybe. It would take some time and testing. But if I figure it out… will you…" her courage to put it in exact words failed her.

"I would certainly be willing try. I won't do anything that can harm you. I love you too much for that."

Bella's grin got wider. "I love a challenge."

"And here I thought it was my piano skills that you liked."

"I like many things about you. I wasn't a big believer in the idea of a soulmate and then I met you. It's like someone found a long list of my ideal traits in a man and made you." She leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth.

"Are we interrupting anything?" Alice's voice came from the doorway.

Bella jumped up and clumsily stumbled off of Edward blushing fiercely.

"It's alright. You two are cute together."

"You couldn't have waited two more minutes?" Edward asked with a half-hearted glare at his sister.

"You weren't going to do anything." Alice commented.

Edward mumbled something under his breath and Bella only heard the word 'view' clearly. He was pouting and she was tempted to kiss him but decided not to with Alice there. There was playful growl and Bella was sitting in his lap with his arms holding her there tightly.

Caveman.

Her caveman.

"What's up?" Bella asked trying to not to focus on the arms resting on her waist.

"We are playing baseball and I think you should come. There's a massive thunderstorm coming soon. It'll be fun!"

"I assume I'll be watching?" Bella teased.

"Yes. But It'll be nice, having you there."

"You going to show off for your girlfriend? Didn't Esme tell you that was rude?"

"You get excited when I show off. I like it." Edward placed a kiss on the side of her face and spoke softly into her ears.

Bella rolled her eyes.

"So is that a yes?" Alice pressed. Like she didn't already know the answer.

"Sure. I'll go, why not. Should I bring an umbrella?"

Alice's eyes narrowed, "No. You won't need it. Where we play won't get rain. It'll be centralized over town."

"Like I'd risk you getting sick." Edward whispered.

"You're lucky you're cute enough to get away with overprotectiveness."

Another kiss. "You love me too much to be really mad."

"Give it time. I can get very cranky."

"I look forward to finding out."

"Even when you're cranky the two of you will still be this cute." Alice commented and walked off trailed by Jasper.

"Are going to hold me like this for the rest of the day?"

"No. Unfortunately I have to take you home soon. Don't want Charlie getting worried."

"Right. Charlie." Remembering her father killed the mood dampened by Alice showing up. "I have to get home. Ugh.. and my truck is at the Rez…Shit…"

"Don't worry about it. Argent's actually going to take care of it."

"Jackass?"

"Apparently Charlie invited both of them for dinner tonight. He's going to bring your truck and warn you about it."

"Because he knows I hate surprises. Smart."

"Come on. Let's get you home."

"You're sweet."

* * *

 **Another Shorter Chapter that took forever. Sorry. But next is dinner with Swans and Argents. Let's hope Bella can get through it without stabbing one of them.**


End file.
